Kagome's Revelations
by Shadow Nite
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo, he's going to bring her on the shard hunt. Kagome's pissed, but knew it would happen and fell out of love with Inu a long time ago. KagSess I Don't Own Inuyasha
1. A Not So Ordinary Day

Kagome's Revelation  
  
Chapter 1~ A Not so Ordinary Day  
  
"Inuyasha, OSWARI!!" Kagome had been trying to get Inuyasha to stop for about an hour now. They had been walking since sunrise without even a hint of a jewel shard all day. It was now a couple of hours past noon, and she was hungry.  
  
"Oww, bitch, what'd you do that for?" Inuyasha was now imbedded a couple of feet in the ground waiting for the subduing spell to wear off. He was also hoping that Kagome wouldn't say the word again. No such luck.  
  
"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! First, My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, not bitch, or anything else for that matter. Second, we have been walking all day, and I'm hungry. And thir- INUYASHA, look out behind you!" By this time Inuyasha had managed to peel himself off the ground, and Kagome had felt a strong, and familiar demon presence coming so fast, that it hadn't registered until just then.  
  
Behind Inuyasha stood Sesshoumaru with the his evil sword (I forgot the name, so sue me. Evil lawyers rush in carrying the most deadly weapon of all, paperwork. ^_^; Okay don't sue me just curse me behind my back, it's a lot less scary than paperwork. Lawyers: What did you say? Night: Nothing, Nothing. ^.-) drawn and leveled straight at Inuyasha. As Inuyasha jumps aside, Sesshoumaru pulls the blade up and bites deeply into his left arm.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yells while drawing the Tessiaga from its sheath and standing in a defensive position.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru wants what is rightfully his." Sesshoumaru says in his indifferently flat voice while extending his claws and getting into his fighting stance.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome has walked behind Sesshoumaru without anyone noticing, and is quickly approaching Rin, who is a few meters away from where the battle is about to take place. "Hi Rin-chan, how are you, and," looks around, " where's Jaken, doesn't he usually watch you when Sesshoumaru-san goes into battle?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin automatically corrects Kagome. "Rin didn't want to stay with the mean Jaken, Kagome-oneesan, Rin wanted to see Oneesan again."  
  
"Ohh," Kagome says, then something dawns on her, "Rin, how did you know I would be here when Sesshoumaru-san left?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin corrects again, and when Kagome smiles in acknowledgment, she continues. "Rin Knew Kagome-oneesan would be here because before Sesshoumaru-sama disappeared, he said ha-half-breed, and whenever Sesshoumaru-sama says that I see Kagome-neesan." She states this in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
During this discussion everything had gone deathly still since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had broken off their fight to stare disbelievingly at the two girls. I mean here they were, about to start an all out war and all they did was talk about frivolous things as if this was an everyday occurrence in their lives, or as if they were about to sit down for a nice meal with family. 'Now that I think about it, Rin may very well have gotten herself attached to that wench, after all, it is nearly once a week that I track down the hanyou. But honestly, how can they be so calm while we are ready to spill each others blood to water this field?' Sesshoumaru is thinking this with a very flat face; Inuyasha on the other hand is getting very angry about having his fight interrupted so that the two girls can chitchat.  
  
(Kagome and Rin are still oblivious to the two's apparently avid attention to their conversation.) "Kagome-neesan, Where are Shippo and the other nice lady?"  
  
"Well Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stayed in the village to- "  
  
"Oi, if you're done now, we'd like to get back to more important matters!" Inuyasha had finally lost his temper, unfortunately for him, so had Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, OSWARI, just because you want to fight, doesn't mean we have to watch."  
  
"Bitch, if-"  
  
"OSWARI, I already told you I AM NOT A BITCH!! And I wasn't finished yet. Just because our conversation is not important to you, doesn't mean it's not important!!"  
  
"Yeah, you baka, Rin and Kagome-neesan and Shippo and the nice lady were supposed to play together the next time we got together. We thought since you were always fighting we could have fun when the chance came." Said Rin in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!? You were going to PLAY while my life was in danger?!?!"  
  
"Well it's not like you've ever died before, and these battles are crossing the border from routine to monotonous." Kagome said in a flat face and extremely deadpan voice.  
  
"And what, pray-tell is that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru asked in an extremely dangerous, yet seductive tone.  
  
Kagome just now seemed to realize that Sesshoumaru was still there. At first a trill of fear shot through her at his voice, and then she became extremely pissed once again. 'Hmm, I sensed fear from her for just a moment, now there is only rage, interesting.'  
  
"I mean, though I wasn't listening, let me guess, you came and attacked Inuyasha, he cursed and asked what you wanted, you either said the Tessiaga or 'that which is rightfully mine,' then, during the process of battle (if you got that far, though I doubt it considering time and lack of blood,) insults were exchanged, Inuyasha would eventually have used the 'KAZE no KIZU,' you would have been transported somewhere by the Tenseiga, and Jaken would have taken Rin to go find you." By now Kagome was ranting, but had to stop for lack of oxygen.  
  
"And you deducted this from all of our previous battles?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Kagome heard it, and became further still enraged. "No, I deducted this from your first three battles, it's always the sam-"  
  
Just then Jaken burst into the clearing panting, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama. The human brat has run off again, I told her not to but she said." Jaken trailed off as he noticed the scene before him, Inuyasha and Kagome were fuming, Rin, not only was there, but had a huge grin on her face, and Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru was SMILING. He fainted dead away. Everyone assumed anime deadpan looks. Finally Kagome burst out laughing, all the tenseness and anger leaving her body. In less than a minute Rin joined her.  
  
Inuyasha was pissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely asked. " And what, exactly, are you two laughing about?"  
  
"Even that to it's own degree was extremely predictable, whenever Jaken loses Rin and comes to tell you that she 'has run off,' he is panting and out of breath." Kagome got out between giggles before collapsing into another fit of hysteria.  
  
'How does she know that?' Sesshoumaru was unaware that he had voiced these thoughts, until a bright voice answered him.  
  
"Rin told Kagome-neesan a long time ago, you were fighting the ha- hanyou-no-baka and Kagome and Shippo and Rin told funny stories about our friends."  
  
"How long have you been having these 'talks,' and why is it that we are only discovering about it now?" Sesshoumaru asked, just a little peeved that he hadn't noticed something that was happening so often right in front of him.  
  
"Since about the second time we saw Rin with you." Kagome answered in a thoughtful tone, completely ignorant of the change in Sesshoumaru's attitude. "And I think you are just now noticing, because your battles with Inuyasha have become so predictable that even the two of you concentrate more fully on your surroundings."  
  
It was just then that the winds shifted directions and this sent of Death, Bones, and gravesite soil, were carried to the sensitive noses of the hanyou and Taiyoukai.  
  
By this time Inuyasha was so mad that he wasn't thinking straight. "Well, since you three are obviously preoccupied with your ohh so interesting conversation, I will leave you to it and find something to entertain myself with." With that he was off searching for Kikyo, his dead lover.  
  
'He's off to see Kikyo again.' Kagome thought with great pity, she had long ago fallen out of love with Inuyasha. "I pity him, the only one he loves is not only dead, but wants to take him to hell with her." She sighed.  
  
"Ningen, how did you know he was off to see his dead lover?" Sesshoumaru asked with great curiosity.  
  
"My Name Is Ka-go-me." She said with rising ire, "and, I knew because I can feel when part of my soul gets nearer to me."  
  
" I care not what your name is wench," He said further enraging Kagome, "and what do you mean 'your soul?'" He was enjoying this; no one had ever had the guts, or stupidity to talk to him like this. It excited him, and her scent laced with anger was just addictive.  
  
Sudden inspiration struck Kagome on with enough force, that it would forever be imprinted on her memory, "Well you see, Fluffy, Just after Inuyasha got the Tessiaga, an Oni stole my soul to animate the corpse of my previous carnation. I regained most of it and now Kikyo spends her time trying to kill me to regain 'her soul,' and trying to take Inuyasha to hell."  
  
Sesshoumaru's developed a tick above his left eye, "What did you call me?"  
  
Kagome got a mischievous, and wicked gleam in her eye, "Why nothing, Fluffy-san."  
  
The voice with which she said that and the look in her eye only served to arouse and anger him further, but just as he was about to reply, "SAMA, Fluffy-SAMA," Rin corrected with added stress on the suffix. 


	2. Pasts Revealed, and an Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 2~ Pasts Revealed, and an Unwanted Visitor  
  
Kagome looked at Rin for a moment with a completely blank look on her face, then, "Hai, Hai Rin-chan, Fluffy-sama." She said this with a huge smile on her face, and pure amusement in her voice.  
  
With a satisfied smirk, Rin turned and started dragging Jaken into the forest, "Ano, Rin-chan, what are you doing with Jaken?"  
  
"Rin is taking Jaken to Ah-Un." Rin replied, still dragging Jaken away.  
  
Kagome just laughed, and Sesshoumaru face went completely blank.  
  
"What is so funny wench?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome's amusement died as suddenly as it came, "I already told you, my name is KAGOME." After that Kagome's anger died just as suddenly as it reappeared and her face became thoughtful. "As much as Rin and Jaken would deny it, they both care for each other. Jaken always comes to you when he can't find Rin, and she was taking him to your dragon, probably to make sure he was alright."  
  
'Hmm, she does have a point, they do seem to be very protective of each other.' Out loud he said, "Jaken just wants to be the one to kill her for all the tortures she has put him through, and Rin doesn't want to lose her favorite 'plaything.'"  
  
"You're probably right, but they do seem rather attached to each other, and a bit protective." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face. "They kind of reminds me of Souta and me when we were younger."  
  
"Souta?" Sesshoumaru asked with curiosity practically singing in his eyes, 'I have always wondered about this miko who travels with my brother, not only can she put up with his insufferable ways, she was able to draw the Tessiaga from it's resting place. I remember then that I couldn't believe she was mortal, she can't be, not with a scent like that and such great power. This is my chance to learn more about her.'  
  
"He's my younger brother," she said, breaking Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. "We used to fight all the time, you sooner would have called us enemies than siblings. That is of course, until Mika decided to bully him right in front of me, I hit him so hard that his nose broke. Since then no one has ever bothered Souta, they're to afraid that his big sister will lose her temper, we fight very rarely now. After all, no one touches what is mine!" She said the last with such strength that you would have sooner expected it of a bloodthirsty demon than our innocent Kagome.  
  
'Hmm, I'm positive, she can't be human, she has the strength and possessiveness of the strongest demons, and the way her eyes flashed while she was saying that was like when demon rage takes over, they were red! "Miko, what are you, you are not human, you are too strong and smell ni(nice, but like he'd say that to her)- unlike any human I have ever met." 'What was I thinking, she doesn't smell nice, she's human.' 'Ah, but you said it yourself, she's not human.' 'That's true.' As Sesshoumaru came back to himself, he noticed that Kagome wasn't paying attention any more. Instead she had a slightly exasperated look on her face and was staring off to the left.  
  
"Kuso, two jewel shards are heading this way and fast, that can only mean one thing." Here she broke off.  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to get impatient, and just as he was about to ask her what it meant, he was interrupted by a large dust cloud heading straight for them. "What is that?"  
  
"That is Kouga."  
  
"The wolf youkai prince?"  
  
"Hai, he thinks I'm his woman, he just won't take a hint. Don't get me wrong, I like him as a friend, he's just to dense to realize that's all it is." As she's saying this she's looking around as if trying to find an escape.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Damn, too late." Sesshoumaru heard Kagome mutter under her breath. He smirked inwardly, 'Ahh, so he annoys her with his constant pursuit.' For some reason this not only amused him, but also made him feel truly happy.  
  
Kouga rushed up to Kagome and engulfed her in a huge hug, "Yo, Kagome, how's inu-korru treating you?" In the background a low growl can be heard. 'Why am I growling, I care not for the wench? She's just a curiosity, ahh that's it, he interrupted our conversation.'  
  
"Uhh, Hi Kouga-kun," Sesshoumaru's growl increases in volume, now even Kagome can hear it. Kouga quickly releases Kagome and stands protectively in front of her.  
  
"Who's this?" Kouga asked in a menacing growl.  
  
"This is Flu- Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's older half brother." 'So she does know how to address me, though, I like it when she is less formal with me. She must be more formal in public. Now how do I get rid of him so that I can talk to her alone again.'  
  
"Thee Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kouga was becoming quite pale, at Kagome's confirmation, he quickly stuttered, "Uhh, well excuse me, I will just take My Woman and go." While speaking he had picked up an extremely pissed off Kagome and gotten ready to depart.  
  
But before Sesshoumaru could stop him, Kagome yelled in his ear, "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN, NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!" Kouga dropped Kagome in pain while both youkai covered their sensitive ears to prevent any more damage. When it became apparent that Kagome wasn't going to yell again anytime soon, they uncovered their ears. And to everyone's astonishment, Kagome said, "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't mean to hurt your ears, but I needed to get Kouga to let me down." She bowed to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru, to say the least, was shocked, he hadn't expected her to apologize, hell, he hadn't even thought she had any manners. Boy, was he surprised, not that he showed it though.  
  
Kouga, on seeing what he thought was Sesshoumaru and Kagome on friendly terms, nearly passed out, "Gomen, Sesshoumaru, I did not know she was your woman." With that he left a very stunned Kagome and amused Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
After a few minutes Kagome came out of her shock and ran up to Sesshoumaru laughing. When she reached him she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. When she released him, he immediately missed the warmth, "Arigato, Fluffy-sama, you got rid of Kouga-kun for me." With that she starts dancing around the meadow with child-like delight.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, did nothing he just did it on his own." At this Kagome stopped.  
  
"I know, but if you hadn't been here he would have tried to kidnap me again, and Inuyasha wouldn't have saved me either. Ever since he and Kikyo started to get together again, my only purpose has been to keep the group together. When he convinces her to help him find the Shinkon no tama, I will search for the shards on my own." She said this with a very sad tone.  
  
"And how do you know this will happen?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango would come with me, but they will need Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, so I will probably leave without telling them. Kirara will stay with Sango, but I'm not leaving my pup anywhere near that murderous bitch, Kikyo, Shippo will come with me. I have to leave because Kikyo will try to kill me again to regain 'her' soul, and Inuyasha will once again think me a liar. After all, his precious Kikyo can do no wrong." Sesshoumaru stood in utter shock. 'My baka brother is so stupid, not only does he choose the dead over the living, but he also can't tell that the dead bitch wants him and her incarnation dead. He has a very powerful and loyal companion on his side, and he's about to give her up for a weak, dead miko who wants him dead. Well, if he can't appreciate what a strong ally he has, I will.'  
  
"When that happens, I would be willing to help you in your quest on two conditions." When he was sure he had her full attention he continued, "When the quest is done you stay with me in my castle and watch over Rin."  
  
"That's only one, what's the other?"  
  
"You take a blood oath with me to fulfill your end of the bargain as I will mine."  
  
"I will accept under three conditions, one Shippo gets to stay with me, two, I get to visit my family, and three you won't use me or Shippo against my friends or to get the Tessiaga."  
  
"Agreed, as it is, I was never truly after the Tessiaga, I wanted to teach my brother how to wield it. The hatred between us is only one sided, he believes I killed his mother, I did not. Since he hates me this is the only way I could think of to help him. I led him to the sword, I told him of the wind scar, I convinced Toutousai to help him, and I am teaching him to the best of my abilities how to wield it in battle."  
  
After hearing this Kagome thought, 'I always wondered why he never killed Inuyasha, now I know, hmm, wonder why Inu believes he killed his mom. But can I believe his story?' She looks at him, 'I think I can.' "Okay Sess-chan, how do we perform the blood oath?" 


	3. Blood Rights and Promises

Chapter 3~ Blood Rights and Promises  
  
'She called me Sess-chan, no one has ever called me Sess-chan, and does it mean that she trusts me?' He looks at Kagome and can actually see that she does, the complete and child-like trust radiating from her eyes is enough to gain his own trust, and what's more, his respect. "Here, take this knife, you will need it." He hands her a beautiful blade with a black onyx hilt and the inscription 'Enemies fall before me, allies rise behind.' "You will need to slice open my left palm after I slice your left."  
  
She takes the knife and holds out her left hand, using a claw, he pierced her skin then held out his hand saying, "Now you must use your left hand to slash my left hand, okay?"  
  
She nodded and did as he said. Sesshoumaru took her left hand in his hand, entwining their fingers and pressing their palms tightly together. As their blood began to mix Kagome felt their energies and powers combining.  
  
*Flash* Kagome saw Sesshoumaru when he was much younger, he was watching as his mother died. She could feel his pain and sorrow.  
  
*Flash* Sesshoumaru watched as his father replaced his mother the very next day with a ningen who was already pregnant with his child. His sense of betrayal that his father would do this to his mother's memory was unlike anything she had felt before.  
  
*Flash* Sesshoumaru watched as the baby Inuyasha was brought out of the birthing room. Sesshoumaru took one look at him, and Kagome heard him say, "I will protect you, I will make sure that no one harms you." Kagome felt what she had felt only once before, the possessiveness she had for her brother, he shared also.  
  
*Flash* Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru killed the attacking youkai who had killed Inuyasha's mother. Then watched as Inuyasha entered the room to see his oniisan covered in blood with his mother on the floor dead. "How could you, Oniisan, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!" He ran out of the door.  
  
*Flash* She saw Sesshoumaru flying towards his castle, he was thinking, 'my arm is a small price to pay for my inability to protect you from that bitch who sealed you to a tree. My heart rejoices that you are free once again.'  
  
*Flash* She watched as he revived Rin, and her own words echo back through her in Sesshoumaru's voice, "No one touches what is mine."  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru too was watching Kagome's past.  
  
*Flash* He saw Kagome weep as she watched her father leave her and her family. He saw as she walked over to the crib with her younger brother in it and heard her whisper, "I'll take care of you Souta, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll do what dad should have, I'll teach you to take care of yourself and those you love."  
  
*Flash* He watched as Kagome spied on her Mom and Grandpa, He heard her mother ask, "When are we going to tell her, we can't keep it from her, she deserves to know." Her grandpa replied, "We will tell her when she's older, do you know what she will do if she finds out she's adopted?"  
  
*Flash* "I don't care if we're related or not I will protect you Souta, until you can protect yourself." He saw nothing, just heard the unvoiced promise.  
  
*Flash* He watched as she hit the boy who tormented her brother so, and saw her eyes flash red. Then he heard a very demonic growl, "Don't touch what is mine." As she was about to rush at the boy again, her younger brother hugged her tightly crying, "Arigato Oneesan, I was so scared." Her eyes immediately returned to their natural shade of blue-gray. "Don't worry Souta, lets go home."  
  
*Flash* He watched as she was first taken down the well, and how she released his brother. He watched as she fell in and then out of love with him, he saw her save him from being dragged into hell by his former lover, and watched how Kikyo tried to kill them both on numerous occasions.  
  
*Flash* They both came back to the present, both having experienced each other's entire life.  
  
Sesshoumaru broke the silence first, "You're from the future?"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave a tired smile, "Yeah, you brought Rin back to life?" With that she passed out from exhaustion. Sesshoumaru separated their hands, and stared at their palms, on Kagome's was a midnight blue crescent moon, and on his, was a pink sphere, just like the Shikon no tama. Sesshoumaru sat there with the miko in his arms and realized that he was holding her in two arms. 'She gave me back my arm, not only that, but I can feel her emotions. She must be having a pleasant dream, she feels happy.  
  
Kagome woke up a few minutes later and heard Sesshoumaru say, "She's awake."  
  
"Yes, I'm awake." Kagome grumbled and felt him start, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't say that out loud, I thought it." Kagome could feel his surprise. 'What's going on here? How come I can feel what he feels?'  
  
"I suppose it's a side effect of the blood oath. I can feel you as well."  
  
"Wait, you can read my thoughts?!?!"  
  
"Well, you read mine first." Sesshoumaru said a little disgruntled.  
  
Kagome laughed, 'You sound like my brother Souta.'  
  
'I know, I saw your past, did you see mine as well?' (If you had passed by, all you would have seen were two people staring at each other.)  
  
'Hai, you love your brother very much, just like I love mine.'  
  
'Even though he is not really your brother?'  
  
At this Kagome became a little sad, but said, 'Hai, even though we are not related, I love him very much, just like Shippo.'  
  
'I see. Kagome, since we can talk like this now, and quite literally know everything about one another, I know that you will stay with my brother until you must leave, but please talk to me once in a while, okay?  
  
'Definitely, I should go; Kikyo might try to hurt Inuyasha again. Say goodbye to Rin for me?'  
  
'Hai, Jaa ne Kagome.' Sesshoumaru said this as he flew off to find Rin and Jaken.  
  
'Jaa, Fluffy.' Kagome turned towards the direction Inuyasha had run off in. 'I can't believe he just left me there with his half brother, sure Sess and I get along and are now allies, but when Inu left we were enemies.'  
  
'You know I can hear you right?'  
  
'I was hoping you could, I wanted to see if distance weakened the bond.'  
  
'Apparently it doesn't, but I'm worried about time.'  
  
'I hope it doesn't, Fluffy, but we'll find out next time I go home.' With that they stopped talking and Kagome found Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Please Kikyo, I want you to travel with us, I want to be with you always."  
  
"What about my incarnation, Inuyasha?"  
  
"She means nothing to me." Inuyasha stated with vehemence. "She is nothing but a shard detector!"  
  
'Ohh, Inuyasha, I had thought we were at least friends.' Sesshoumaru heard this and felt her sorrow.  
  
'What has my baka of a brother done now?' With that asked, he could see and hear what Kagome did.  
  
"Than I will come with you." She pulled Inuyasha into a passionate embrace, and kissed him deeply (Ewwww, he's kissing a corpse, that's got to be like eating raw, rotten meat covered in dirt)."  
  
Kagome, using a trick she had picked up from Sesshoumaru to hide her scent and aura, went back to where she had been left. 'Looks like I'll be joining you soon, I'm going to stay with them so I can get Shippo and see the rest of the gang again. I will probably stop by home before I leave though.'  
  
'See ya soon then.' Sesshoumaru said, using one of the phrases he had learned from Kagome. She started to laugh.  
  
'You, saying that is just hilarious.' This is when Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to join her.  
  
"Oi, wench, what's so funny?" Kagome stopped laughing.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Let's just go back to the village, I want to go home for a while." She just ignored Kikyo and started to walk back to the village.  
  
"Hey, you are not going home," Inuyasha called out, then, just remembering, "Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks; her anger was rolling off her in waves. "You left me here with him, your dangerous half brother, and now you have the audacity to not only speak to me, but to try to keep me from going home? And to top it all off you bring that bitch!! OSWARI!"  
  
"Don't do that again." Kikyo had an arrow knocked, and was standing over Inuyasha in a falsely protective looking manner.  
  
Kagome just glared at her and started walking again. 'Soon,' Kikyo thought, 'soon I will kill her and take back my soul. Then I will take Inuyasha to hell with me. But first I will make him hate her, then she will watch as Inuyasha helps me to kill her."  
  
There was no more conversation as they made their way back to the village. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as if not believing she was truly there, and Kikyo kept as silent as the corpse she was.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was talking with Sesshoumaru about what to get Rin for her up coming birthday. She would be eight tomorrow. It made Kagome remember that her eighteenth birthday was about two months away. Then a thought struck her, 'I wonder when Shippo's birthday is, I will have to ask.'  
  
'Kagome, how long will you be at your house?' Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
'Only about an hour, I'm going to tell my mom that I'll be staying here until the tama is completed, I don't want to leave Shippo alone with Kikyo to long. After that I promise Shippo and I will meet you by the well after everyone's asleep.'  
  
'Hai, I will see you then.'  
  
"Oi wench, what are you doing?" Inuyasha had been trying to get her attention for about three minutes now.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what to get Rin for her birthday." Kagome said, a bit peeved about the interruption of her thoughts/conversation. What Kagome didn't realize is that she said it with a very Sesshoumaru like mask on and a deathly calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha recoiled a little and said nothing further. 


	4. Goodbyes and Betrayals

Chapter4~ Goodbyes and Betrayal  
  
"Kagome-kaasan!!" Shippo yelled as he threw himself into her arms.  
  
"Shippo-chan, I missed you, where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"We're right here Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he and Sango walked up to them. No one had yet to see Kikyo.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Kagome asked the group in general.  
  
"We stayed here to help out Kaede-baachan." Shippo said while sniffing the air, "Kagome, how come you smell like Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Inuyasha left me in his company while he went off to find Kikyo." At that everyone turned a furious look at Inuyasha and were about to berate him when they noticed Kikyo.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" The three asked in unison.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked in sudden fury, "She's going to help us find the Shikon shards. Aren't you going to welcome her?" At this all that was heard was the sound of crickets in the background.  
  
"I'm going home for about an hour to check in with mom. Sango, could you please watch my bag and Shippo until I get back?  
  
"Of course Kagome-chan, while you're home could you pick up a present for Rin-chan from Kirara and myself?"  
  
"Yes, us to?" Shippo asked while jumping over to the Monk, "I want to give Rin-chan a present too."  
  
"Of course, but that reminds me Shippo, when is your birthday?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My birthday is on the first day of spring."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour." With that everyone departed while completely ignoring Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome felt the familiar power of the well as she passed through time to return home. As she climbed out of the well she tried to contact Sesshoumaru, 'Fluffy, you there?'  
  
'Hai, what's wrong?' Sess asked with concern.  
  
'Nothing, I wanted to make sure I could still contact you when I was at home. Would you do me a favor?'  
  
'Hai, what do you need Kagome?'  
  
'Would you make sure that nothing happens to Shippo while I'm gone, I left Sango to watch after him, but I'm worried about what Kikyo might do, or what she might trick Inuyasha into doing.'  
  
'Sure, no problem, just one thing though, you do realize you will have to kill Kikyo eventually. If you don't you will die from having your soul split for so long.'  
  
'I know Sess, I just want Inuyasha to see why she must die before I do it, I don't want to be his enemy over a misunderstanding. That reminds me, we are going to have to figure out a way to prove to Inuyasha that you didn't kill his mother, Gomen, got to go, I have to talk to my family.'  
  
'Bye, Gome, don't forget to pick up Rin's gift from us and get the wrapping.'  
  
'No problem, I'll pick it up when I go to get the gifts from everyone else, don't forget to find your half of the present.'  
  
"Mom, Kagome's home!!" Souta yelled as he ran and gave Kagome a hug. "I missed you oneesan."  
  
"I missed you to Souta-chan, I have to go to the store to pick up some gifts for Rin-chan's birthday, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Hai, can I get her one too?" *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
"Of course, she'll love it, what are you going to get her?" She asked as they started walking to the store after telling their mom what they were doing. Mrs. Higurashi insisted that they give something to Rin from her and grandpa.  
  
"I was thinking of giving her a chocolate rose, you said she likes flowers, what do you think, Kag-chan?"  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, I'm going to get a new Kimono for her from Sango and Kirara, a big plushy white dog from Shippo and Miroku, and a pair of sandals from mom and grandpa."  
  
"Sis, what are you giving her, I'm giving her *whisper, whisper*" Kagome whispered it into his ear (You'll just have to wait 'til Rin's party to find out what Kag and Sess have planned for her.^.^).  
  
"Ohh that's so cool!! Hey Kagome, you're not coming back for a while, are you?" Souta asked with a serious expression.  
  
"No Souta, I'm not, I'm going to stay there until the Shikon's completed, then I'm going to come back and visit once in a while. I promised I would stay there, see this?" Kagome asks showing him the mark on her palm, "This says that I promised to stay there, but I get to come and visit." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Kag-chan, and whoever it is that you're staying for, I know it's not Inuyasha, he has to come and visit too."  
  
'He is a very perceptive child.' Sess remarked.  
  
'Yaeh, he is.' "Hai, So-chan, I'm going to miss you too."  
  
After picking up the items and wrapping the ones from her family, and the group, she stowed them in a satchel with hers hidden at the bottom. (You'll get descriptions at the party.) She said her goodbyes and hopped back into the well.  
  
Upon returning, Kagome could hear shouting from just beyond the well, 'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
'Your pup picked a fight with the hanyou, something about calling Kikyo a clay pot that steals souls.'  
  
"Kuso," she muttered under her breath, 'when will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut? Never mind, don't answer that.'  
  
'You might want to hurry up, my brother is about to catch your pup.'  
  
"Inuyasha, OSWARI. Don't touch Shippo-chan; his description of Kikyo is completely valid and quite accurate.  
  
"I told you not to do that again, you bitch." During Kagome's tirade, she had managed to climb out of the well, and Kikyo had targeted her.  
  
"Go ahead, see if you can hit me. You see, while the dead should stay down, the living learn new tricks."  
  
Kikyo knocked her arrow and released, the arrow sped for Kagome taking on the glow of a sacred arrow. As it got closer however, the glow disappeared and Kagome caught it. "Stupid bitch, a sacred arrow won't work against the truly innocent and pure of heart, and as for a regular one," Suddenly Kagome was right behind Kikyo, she had moved as fast as Sesshoumaru. "They're not fast enough." Kagome wrapped her hand around Kikyo's throat and lifted her off the ground, her nails had become long deadly claws, and her hair had midnight blue streaks. Her eyes were pure red. "Know this, you live because I choose for you to live, I could kill you now, or simply take my soul. The only reason you are still alive, is because Inuyasha would hate me if I killed you, but one day, you will die again, and be sure it will be by my hand." This last was uttered so that only Kikyo could hear it. Kagome dropped her and she fell to her knees. Behind her, Kagome heard a sound as if wind was rushing toward her and out of instinct, she dodged quickly to the left while knocking an arrow into your bow. When she turned around she saw Inuyasha rushing at her again. This image was so startling to her that she unconsciously sent it to Sesshoumaru, she heard a growl in her head, and voiced it for all to hear. Kagome once again dodged Inuyasha's assault and asked in a voice that could kill, "Inuyasha, why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Kikyo and I discussed it, she needs her soul to continue living, and I no longer need a shard detector seeing as how Kikyo is its guardian."  
  
"You fool, Kikyo was never it's guardian and I am not her reincarnation, the Shikon has always been my burden, and was left in the miko's care until I was born. I am the guardian, I am its protector, and the only reason my soul acts like Kikyo is because the Shikon remembers her heart and thoughts and what would truly have happened." When Kagome had begun to speak a door in her mind had opened and she had remembered, now however it closed again 'not yet,' it whispered to her and she collapsed.  
  
As Kagome passed out Sesshoumaru came on the scene, he rushed to Kagome and picked her up, "You bastard," he said to his brother. "You lost the one thing in your life that was completely loyal to you. She even knew this would happen and decided to stay by your side." Sess stopped here because Kagome began to stir, he bent down and started to nuzzle her trying to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Sess-chan," Kagome mumbled still half asleep, "stop that, it tickles." She pulled herself closer to him, cuddling up to his chest.  
  
The rest of the group had been in a kind of paralyzed shock, it started with Kagome's confrontation with Kikyo, and lasted all the way up to Sesshoumaru's arrival. Now everyone's jaws were hanging on the floor, Sesshoumaru was nuzzling Kagome, she was cuddling up to him and called him Sess-chan, and he was smiling!!!  
  
As Kagome came fully awake, she reluctantly stood up and Sess said, 'Don't be sad, I'll carry you to the castle.' Kagome smiled in response and faced her friends. Her hair and eyes and hands were back to normal.  
  
'Looks like we'll be leaving sooner than expected Fluffy-chan.' Aloud she said "I guess I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to collect the shards with Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm taking Shippo with me."  
  
Inuyasha was fuming, 'Nobody takes what is mine!' He drew the Tessiaga, and was completely shocked when it didn't transform. Then to make him more shocked, it with the sheath flew out of his hand and to Kagome. When Kagome's hand clasped the hilt it transformed to it's true form, and when she sheathed it, it looked like a perfectly good katana, no rust and nicks, and the hilt was in perfect order.  
  
"Inuyasha, the Tessiaga is mine, it worked for you only because I chose for it to. Let me explain. On the day when I broke Tessiaga's seal, the blade said to me, 'She who draws me is my mistress, I obey her and protect her.' In my head I responded, 'Aren't you supposed to be Inuyasha's?' and it in turn replied, 'No, I was designed to protect and be wielded by a woman, or the man she choose to protect her. Inutaisho gave me to his mistress, but she could not wield me so Inutaisho wielded me for her.' I was a little shocked to say the least, so I asked the blade, 'Will you allow Inuyasha to wield you, I do not want him to hate me because he wants you.' The last thing the blade said to me was, 'As long as he protects you.' You no longer protect me Inuyasha, I protect myself."  
  
Shippo ran up to Kagome and before the three departed Kagome said, "Goodbye my friends, and I got the presents for Rin. When the time comes to battle Naraku, we will return."  
  
Inuyasha finally realized what he had just done and fell to his knees, 'what have I done, what have I done?' "Kagome!!" But she could not hear him, she was in the air in Sesshoumaru's arms flying to his castle.  
  
(AN: Just so you know, Kagome doesn't remember what she said to Inuyasha about being the Guardian of the Shikon, and neither does Sess- chan.) 


	5. Arriavals and Presents

Chapter 5~ Arrivals and Presents  
  
Kagome and Shippo had fallen asleep as Sesshoumaru flew west towards his castle. He couldn't believe how close he had become to Kagome in just one day (yes people, it has only been one day). He inhaled deeply trying to memorize her scent; he smelled sakura blossoms and thunderstorms with just a hint of lavender. He just kept inhaling deeply assuming an aura of peace. Kagome in her sleep felt his peace and echoed it back to him. He was so consumed in her scent that he flew right past the castle and over the nearby lake before he realized it.  
  
He flew back to his castle and as he landed, Kagome woke up. 'Sesshou, what time is it?'  
  
'Almost dinnertime. I'll take you to your rooms, and you can get a change of clothes. I know you like to bathe before you eat.' Sesshoumaru said, his mind voice tinted with humor.  
  
'Mou, why do you always tease me? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know.' She said when she saw the evil glint in his eye. When they reached her room, Kagome started to go through her bag to find something clean to wear.  
  
'Don't even think about wearing any of your clothes here. They may be decent in your time, but not here.'  
  
'Well then, what am I supposed to wear, huh?'  
  
'Look in the closet; it's the door on the far side of the room. I had the seamstress' make you some appropriate kimonos, and some training outfits. You know, here you will be expected to act like a lady of the court, but I know that you will always speak your mind, I implore you, use some tact and manners.'  
  
'Don't worry Sesshou-kun, I will be the female version of you, and you know I can do it. Just hope that no one makes me lose my temper, or we might have problems.'  
  
'That's what I'm worried about.' She just laughed making Sesshoumaru smile. Kagome chose a midnight blue kimono with a silver obi and silver flowers on the hem and cuffs. The obi had red tassels, and the inner kimono was also red.  
  
'Sesshou, which room is yours?'  
  
'Mine is connected to yours through that door to your right.'  
  
'I was wondering where that went.'  
  
'I know.' Sesshoumaru said with a satisfied smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him. 'You shouldn't do that unless you plan to use it, some might take it as an invitation.' She promptly withdrew her tongue and blushed. 'She looks good when she blushes, I should make her do it more often.'  
  
'I heard that, and you better not do it in public.' Kagome announced with a huff.  
  
'Who, me?' Sesshoumaru asked with an innocent look.  
  
'Yes, you, you would do it just to see me squirm.' That brought baaad images to Sesshoumaru's mind. He imaged her under him squirming in pleasure, begging for more. Kagome blushed harder and muttered under her breath, "Hentai."  
  
'Well, it's not like you're rejecting it, I can feel your arousal.'  
  
'And I yours, I wouldn't reject it, and you know it. You feel what I feel, and I fell you very well.' Kagome said while grabbing the source of his hentai thoughts. He groaned.  
  
"Kagome." He said in a very husky voice. Kagome felt him go harder and felt both of their arousal increase ten fold.  
  
'Later Sesshou-koi, I need a bath, and dinner, and then we both need sleep, and not like that you hentai.' Kagome said with more than a little mischief in her voice, 'I can feel your exhaustion more than my own.'  
  
'Then I will hold you to your promise of 'later.''  
  
'I count on it.' By now, they had reached the hot springs that were located surprisingly close to their quarters. Sesshoumaru opened the door and they stepped through. Inside the ground was covered with green moss and there was a single spring in the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
'This is my personal spring, only you and I are allowed to use it.'  
  
'Okay, did you find your part of Rin's present? I want to wrap it tonight before I go to bed.' Kagome said this as she undressed and entered the hot spring. She had forgotten Sesshoumaru was in there with her. That is until she felt his arms around her and him nuzzling her neck.  
  
'Hai, I will give it to you on the way back to our rooms.' He replied. Kagome moaned.  
  
'Stop Sess, mmmm, I need to bathe, and I'm still hungry.'  
  
'I'll stop, if I can bathe you.' Kagome blushed but nodded. It was the most sensual thing Kagome had ever felt, his hand were everywhere, stroking and rubbing. It was driving her mad, but she wasn't the only one.  
  
Sesshoumaru moaned, 'Why did I make that promise, I'm torturing myself.' He moaned again when Kagome brushed against his chest as she turned so he could get her back.  
  
Just when he thought the torture, ahh sweet torture, of bathing her was over, she said, 'My turn.' This is when the real torture for him began. She was running her hands all over him and he wasn't even allowed to touch her. She began to wash his hair and he heard her think, 'It's so soft.' She finished with his hair and rinsed his body. As she began to get out, his tail (I know it's not a tail, but I want him to have one,) wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against his lean muscular chest. She groaned aloud, and just as she was about to give in, her stomach growled.  
  
'I suppose I must let you eat.' Sesshoumaru said and with great reluctance let her go. They both dressed in silence, the sexual tension so thick in the air, that you could cut it with a knife.  
  
'Later Sesshou-koi, I promise.' Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's elation at being called love, and couldn't help but respond in kind. Dinner was quite, and it was just the two of them since Rin was already in bed. Sess escorted her back to her room and told her there would be a ball tomorrow to celebrate Rin's birthday, and the ceremony of turning her into an inu- youkai, and Sesshoumaru's daughter. Kagome racked her brain, and saw in one of Sesshoumaru's memories the adoption ceremony that would make Rin into his daughter, as if she had been born of his seed. She also remembered that this ceremony could be done with a human parent, but not until the human was of age, (18) 'I will have to ask Shippo if he wants to become my pup on my birthday.'  
  
'I'm sure he will. I love you, Kagome-koi.' Sesshoumaru took her hand and pressed something into it as he kissed her. At first Kagome was to shocked to respond, she then opened her mouth and licked along his lips begging for entrance. He opened his mouth in response and she was everywhere tasting, plundering, and claiming every inch of his mouth. She then sucked his tongue into her mouth, and Sesshoumaru was surprised when all he tasted was the sweet honey taste of her. He had forgotten that she had never been kissed and that this too, was his first kiss. It made him all the more fevered as he explored her mouth with undisguised possessiveness. They eventually broke apart for air.  
  
"I love you to, Fluffy-chan." Kagome quickly entered her room and opened her hand. Inside was Rin's gift, just as he had promised. 'Goodnight Koi.'  
  
'Until tomorrow, Love.' Sess was a little disgruntled that he had been left in the corridor, but it was completely forgotten when Kagome called him koi and he felt the wave of emotion accompanied by it.  
  
Kagome wrapped hers and Shesshou's gift and went straight to sleep. Sesshoumaru on the other hand waited until Kagome was asleep, and then crept into her room to watch her sleep and breathe in her gentle scent. 'I will have you Kagome,' he thought, 'You cannot make me wait forever.'  
  
When morning came it was to see Sesshoumaru still watching over Kagome as she slept. 'I will have to wake her up for breakfast,' he thought, then he got a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
Kagome woke to a delicious feeling originating from her right breast. She moaned in pleasure, and was about to drift back to sleep when the sensation stopped. She whimpered and cuddled closer to where the feeling had been coming from, that's when she heard his voice. 'Did you enjoy your wake up call?' Sesshoumaru asked with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and glared at him, "You are evil, did you know that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed, 'Yes, thank you very much.'  
  
Kagome stared at him, 'You should laugh more often, Sess-chan, you look irresistible.'  
  
Kagome got out of bed before he could reply and ran over to the closet to find something to wear. Her eyes landed on a gorgeous black kimono with a silver dog on the back, the obi was a light blue gray that matched her eyes and the edges of it along with the hem and cuffs of the kimono were embroidered with midnight blue crescent moons. The inner kimono was the same color as the obi.  
  
After changing she turned back to the bed to find Sesshoumaru in a kind of trance. That's when she realized he had been watching her change. She blushed a bright red and was about to say something when Sesshoumaru said "You're beautiful koi." She became even redder and mumbled a thanks. Sesshoumaru had changed before awakening her.  
  
They headed toward the dining area for breakfast, where Rin and Shippo, and surprisingly no Jaken greeted them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Jaken?" Kagome asked, she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call him koi in public.  
  
"I sent him on a pointless errand, he is not allowed at balls." 'After we are mated, I expect you to always call me koi.' Kagome resisted the urge to blush.  
  
"Rin-chan, I brought you your gifts, this one's from Sango-chan and Kirara, this one's from Shippo-chan and Miroku, this one's from my brother Souta, this one's from my mom and grandpa, and this one is from Sesshoumaru and I. You have to open that one last, but you have to wait for after breakfast. Rin groaned. They all sat down for breakfast and began to eat. Shippo and Rin were done in minutes, and kept badgering the grown-ups to hurry up.  
  
When everyone was done, Rin tore through her presents in a state of frenzy, eager to get to the one from her oneesan and Sesshoumaru-sama. She loved the Kimono and sandals, and practically squeezed the plushy to death. When she got to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's gift, she reverently unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful music box with a little girl picking flowers in crystal on top. It had a soft slow melody, and inside was a beautiful sapphire crescent moon on a silver chain.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much!!" Rin squealed in delight and hugged both Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "Take Shippo and prepare for the ceremony, it starts in an hour. After that the ball starts."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied.  
  
"What ceremony Rin-chan?" Shippo asked as the walked off.  
  
'They get along really well.' Kagome observed.  
  
'Yaeh, they do.' 


	6. The Dinner

AN:  
  
I just realized that I haven't done this. I Do Not Own Inuyasha. This is the disclaimer for the story. Inuyasha and co are owned by Rumiko Takahashi- sama. Thank you. ^.^  
  
Chapter 6~ The Dinner  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing in front of the castle, host and hostess. They were greeting the guests as they arrived. The first to arrive were Shinnai and his mate Korin, the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. They were kitsune and had the same mischievous smirk all their kind possessed. Lord Shinnai was a couple of inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, with long dark red hair with a long tail of the same color, only the tip was pure white. Lady Korin was like a female version of her Lord, they were the same height and had the same hair and tail color with one exception, the tip of Korin's tail was midnight black. They had no visible stripes, but the both had the golden sun on their foreheads, it was the symbol of the royal family of the east. They brought an entourage of about a hundred youkai with them. There were neko's, bears, and kitsune with them.  
  
Next the Southern Lord and Lady arrived. They were complete opposites; Lord Rotoshi was as tall as Sesshoumaru with bright green hair and eyes to match. He had toxic green, jagged stripes on his cheeks and positively evil aura surrounding his being. That and his species were the only physical attributes he and his mate shared. Lady Arimee had black hair and violet eyes, no stripes, but lips as black as her hair. They had the blood red fang of the southern royal family upon their brow. They were snake youkai, 'The only reason they were invited is because we are allies for the moment. If I had not invited them, I might have started a war.' Sesshoumaru thought to Kagome.  
  
The last to arrive were the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands. Lord Torrence was slightly taller than Sesshoumaru, with stark white hair and sky blue eyes; he had an icy feel to him, like one who spent his time stalking in the frigid mountains. Lady Hitori, on the other hand had beautiful sable hair and tail with bright silver and aqua eyes. Her aura spoke of wild forests and a love to run. 'I think I'm going to them.' Kagome said to Sess while observing the Northern Monarchs. They brought their son along, it was Kouga. They all had a silver tear drop on their brow. 'I didn't know Kouga was the heir to the northern lands.' With them were their pack, a few bird youkai, and some Cheetah youkai.  
  
'Neither did I." Sesshoumaru said with no little bit of lingering resentment toward the wolf youkai.  
  
All were standing in front of the main gates so that the greeting could commence. First the host and hostess were to great the East.  
  
"Greetings protectors of the lands of the Rising Sun. We welcome you to the lands of the West, do you accept the terms of neutrality set upon this occasion?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome asked in perfect unison.  
  
"Greetings protectors of the of the lands of the Crescent Moon. We accept your welcome and the terms of neutrality for this bright occasion. Do we have permission to cross your threshold?" Lord Shinnai and Lady Korin responded in the ancient ritual form.  
  
"Come, you and yours are welcomed, we are pleased to have you." They entered the castle and were accompanied by their entourage. Kagome and Sesshoumaru then turned to the North. " Greetings protectors of the lands of the Crystal Rain. We welcome you to the lands of the West, do you accept the terms of neutrality set upon this occasion?" They were standing side by side, both wearing emotionless masks while the wind played with their hair and clothes.  
  
"Greetings protectors of the of the lands of the Crescent Moon. We accept your welcome and the terms of neutrality for this bright occasion. Do we have permission to cross your threshold?" Lords Torrence and Kouga and Lady Hitori asked.  
  
"Come, you and yours are welcomed, we are pleased to have you." They also entered the castle, and were accompanied by their entourage. Kagome and Sesshoumaru then turned to the South. "Greetings protectors of the lands of the Bloodied Fang. We welcome you to the lands of the West, do you accept the terms of neutrality set upon this occasion?" Kagome and Sess highly doubted they would keep their word if they accepted at all. They would be on edge all night. It was good thing they would only be staying for the ceremony and leaving the same night.  
  
"Greetings protectors of the of the lands of the Crescent Moon. We accept your welcome and the terms of neutrality for this bright occasion. Do we have permission to cross your threshold?" They hissed with such a hateful tone that Kag's hair stood on end.  
  
"Come, you and yours are welcomed, we are pleased to have you." They also entered the castle, and were accompanied by their entourage. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as they finally entered the castle and headed toward the Ball Room after their guests. 'Fluffy-chan, that ceremony, is it binding? I mean, will it force them to keep their word?'  
  
'Hai Gome-chan they will not be able to fight here until they have returned to their own lands.' Kagome tension evaporated and she gave Sess's hand a tight squeeze before returning to "The Proper Hostess." As they entered everyone stood and Rin and Shippo approached their 'parents.'  
  
"Hello Rin-chan, hello Shippo-chan, how are you?" Kagome asked as everyone returned to the table for dinner.  
  
"Rin showed Shippo where to sit okaasan, I sit next to Sesshoumaru- sama across from Rin-chan." All the demons heard this, and you could see the shocked looks on their faces at discovering that the kitsune child was the mikos.  
  
"Excuse me miko-sama, but did I hear right? Is the pup yours?" That was Lady Korin, she and her husband had approached while they were talking.  
  
"It's Kagome, and yes, I taken care of Shippo since he was orphaned. His parents were killed by the thunder brother, who were then killed by Inuyasha."  
  
Where Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru took over. "You assisted too, you hit Manten with your enchanted arrow, then took Hieten's ability to fly by destroying the wheels that gave him flight."  
  
Shinnai and Korin were awed. Not only had a mere human been able to defeat the thunder brothers with the help of a hanyou, she had adopted a youkai, and to top it off, she was a miko of great power.  
  
Lord Shinnai asked the question that everyone except Kagome herself was expecting (all the youkai are listening), "Kagome-sama, why did you take in a youkai pup, and help him get revenge on his parents killers?"  
  
Kagome was shocked to say the least, "How could I not? How could I leave a child to fend for himself? The only reason Inuyasha helped with killing the thunder brothers is because they had jewel shards. I helped because not only did the kill Shippo's parents they kidnapped me and tried to kill me as well!" The last part she said with great force and passion. The same thing was running through the heads of all the youkai present, 'She can't be human, she sounds like a demon whose pride was bruised and a mother protecting her kit.'  
  
"Kagome, what are you?" That was from Kouga. He voiced the question all were thinking, and all it did was confuse her to no end.  
  
"What are you talking about Kouga-kun?" Everyone was a little surprised to discover the miko knew him. After all Kouga was known for feeding his wolves from human villages. That, by the way, is when Kagome remembered that little detail from Sessou's mind. "And what's this about you setting your wolves on villages?" Everyone could feel Kagome's anger. They, including Kouga's parents were shocked into immobility at the human's audacity to not only yell at a youkai, but a youkai lord.  
  
Then of course to their further bafflement, Kouga blushed and answered sheepishly, "I'm sorry Kagome-chan."  
  
Thankfully for him this is when one of the pack members decided to intervene, "Don't be mad at him, little sister, he hasn't done that since he met you yelled at him for trying to feed Shippo to them." Kagome recognized him as the one who had called her sister the first time he was with the pack, Souka (I made up the name, I don't remember it.).  
  
"Souka-chan how are you, Kami I missed you guys. How is everyone?" If they were shocked at Kagome yelling at Kouga, even more so because of Kouga's apology, they were completely traumatized to discover she was considered a sister to the pack and on friendly terms with all of it's members.  
  
"Will someone please explain what's going on here?" That was Lord Torrence and Lady Hitori. They were very interested in finding out more about the supposed human adopted into Kouga's pack, who was able to cow him, who apparently was well liked by the entire pack, and who was hostess at Sesshoumaru's ball.  
  
'I was wondering when THAT question would be asked." Came Sesshoumaru's amused thought. 'It's really quite comical from this point of view.'  
  
"Well, you see, a few years ago Kouga kidnapped me when he discovered I could sense the jewel shards. I helped him and the pack locate the bird of paradise with the jewel shards. The bids of paradise had been attacking the pack and killing them off. During the battle Kouga was hurt Inuyasha killed the bird, I kept Inuyasha from killing Kouga, and we left."  
  
"Don't forget that you rescued me by killing the bird that tried to carry me off. It was an amazing shot. It was also funny to watch you subdue the hanyou." Kagome blushed and mumbled a thanks for the complement. Everyone was shocked with what they had heard.  
  
'They sure are easily shocked.' Kagome said to Sess.  
  
'Well it's not everyday a human makes a habit of rescuing and killing demons of superior strength not to mention can sense the jewel. I'm surprised no one has asked you about that.'  
  
JYNX, "How are you able to sense the Shikon no tama?" This was from Lord Rotoshi. Kagome did not like the way he was looking at her; it reminded her of how she would look at a particularly useful item.  
  
"The Shikon was ripped from my body. I shattered it by accident when a youkai tried to take off with it. I'm it's guardian and that's why I'm tracking the shards down. Besides, it's my fault that it's shattered and my fault that it's back here in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean 'back here?'" Lady Korin asked.  
  
'Should I tell them the truth Sesshou?'  
  
'No, tell them you mean in this world, remember you previous incarnation took it to the after life with her.'  
  
"I mean Kikyo, my previous incarnation, took it to the after life with her, it was reborn into my body with her soul, or at least that's what I've been told."  
  
"Kikyo, you me the corpse that stalks this land?" This was from Lord Torrence.  
  
"Yes, an oni named Urusuea, stole my soul from my body to animate her corpse. I got most of it back from her; she was trying to kill my friends. I could not allow that." Her eyes flashed a dangerous red and her aura flared radically about her. Sesshoumaru rested a hand on her arm and she became her normal self. This did not go unnoticed by their audience.  
  
"Come, let's finish dinner so that we can begin the ceremony." Sesshoumaru did not want anyone to ask her questions until they had a chance to figure out what was up with her. The dinner finished in relative silence, and the preparations for the ceremony were made.  
  
AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you Thank you Thank you. I will try to update at least once a week, I'm really getting hit with homework, but I will try for you. ^_^ 


	7. The Adoption Ceremony

Chapter 7 ~ The Adoption Ceremony and the Challenge  
  
When dinner was finished - Kagome, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Rin eating very little since they had eaten before - everyone gathered outside under the crescent moon to witness, or partake in the ceremony. Kagome would be the miko that bound them, and Shippo the outside demon who witnessed and blessed the union.  
  
"Shippo, can I talk to you before we join the others?" Kagome asked with a serious and slightly scared tone.  
  
Shippo was a little worried at seeing his okaasan frightened, "Of course okaasan, what's wrong?" He let a little of his concern show in his voice and face. He did not like having his kaasan feel bad.  
  
'What's wrong koi?' Sesshoumaru asked in her head, 'You seem worried.'  
  
"I'm fine," she answered both, knowing Sesshoumaru could hear her as well. "Shippo, I was just wondering if you would let me adopt you, like Sesshoumaru is going to adopt Rin? I'll understand if you don't want me to, and we'll still be friends, but I'd like to be your mother." Kagome waited a moment for Shippo to answer, and when he didn't, an overwhelming sense of grief took her. All the demons could smell it and were completely shocked when in the next moment her scent completely disappeared and she put on a forced smile, "It's okay Shippo, I know I can never replace your mother."  
  
She started to walk away when she was tackled from behind, "Do you mean it? Will you really be my mother like Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be Rin's father." There was such hope in his eyes that Kagome nearly bawled with happiness. Her scent nearly knocked everyone out when it returned full force and more so. It was filled with happiness and the energy of lightning striking.  
  
The demons gaped at her in amazement while she answered Shippo, "Hai, I would like nothing better than to adopt you and be your okaasan. You are my happiness Shippo, and my reason to live." 'As are you koi.' Everyone in the clearing was completely dazed. This had never happened before. The miko, who they now discovered wasn't even of age yet, was not only going to be raising the youkai pup, but formally adopting him in the youkai way. What was even more astonishing, was the obvious love between the two, she wasn't going to adopt him just to get a slave or a very intelligent pet, but to gain a son in blood, and so that the demons would recognize their familial bond.  
  
"Thank you kaasan, but you don't have to do this if you don't want too, you're my kaasan whether or not we are bond." Shippo had tears in his eyes from happiness, and he was also completely sincere. Kagome didn't have to bond with him, just the fact that she was willing to was more than he had ever expected from anyone, let alone his god and world, Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Shippo-chan, I want to. I love you and want to be with you as you grow, as I am now."  
  
That brought up another question, "But kaasan, what about your family? Your home?" He didn't want to hurt her by making her leave her home and family behind. But he didn't want her to leave either.  
  
"I am home Shippo, and I'm going to stay here. Sure I'll visit my family now and then, but this is my home, and it always will be."  
  
'Good, because I don't think I could ever let you leave me.' Sesshoumaru said in her head.  
  
'Good, because I don't ever think I could.' Kagome answered. She was overwhelmed by the sense of love she felt from him, and even more so at the love she herself felt in return. "Come on Shippo, I think they're waiting for us."  
  
Shippo laughed, "They were probably eves dropping anyway." All the Demons sweat dropped and started up conversations, but not until after hearing Kagome's response.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
As Kagome and Shippo took their places inside the ring of youkai, Sesshoumaru and Rin did as well. Sesshoumaru and Rin stood facing each other with Kagome off to there right and Shippo to their left. I* the center of the four was a small silver bowl that contained fresh clear water. Kagome began to chant. She was purifying the water of all contaminates so that it would not taint the union. When that was completed she began the chant for binding as Sesshoumaru and Rin both took out separate knives and slit their right palms. They held their hands over the bowl to collect and mingle their bloods in the cleansed water as Kagome bound them. When the spell was complete both wound had healed without leaving a scar and in a blinding flash of blue light the blood and water solution transformed into two talismans. One was a blue crescent moon that represented Sesshoumaru, and the other was a white rose that represented Rin.  
  
"With this, the key that is my soul and heart, I accept you as a part of me and of me. With this that now is part of you, I take you to be a part of me." Sesshoumaru and Rin spoke at the same time as they placed their talismans on the others breast and it was absorbed into their hearts. A gentle blue glow surrounded Rin, Her hair lightened and became as silvery as Sesshoumaru's and her eyes, if possible, became an even brighter gold than his. Her fingers formed long claws and her ears became pointed. As the magic released her she looked at herself, and in her joy and excitement she transformed into her true self and howled at the moon. The demons all joined her in their own fashions and upon her brow could be seen the blue crescent moon of the western lands. On her cheeks she support two bright pink stripes, which signified her innocent and joyous nature as well as her deadly poison fangs. Her wrists also sported pink stripes for her toxic talons. She changed back to her humanoid form and walked over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "Arigato, thank you for accepting me." She wasn't just thanking Sesshoumaru for becoming her father, but Kagome, her oneesan for accepting her for who she is not just a human, but now as a youkai.  
  
"Shippo came forward to perform his part, "I have witnessed, and can say with perfect honesty that they accept each other for who they are, and that is why they are now of each other." Kagome beamed at him and came forward for the final step of the ceremony.  
  
"I as a miko and friend of the newly bonded pack mates, testify with the purity that I posses that these two were destined to be family. If it had not been so, the binding of there souls together would have failed and both would have remained unchanged. I stake my word and life on these facts. If any here doubt that this was meant to be speak now the ancient words of challenge and fight now for only one shall emerge from this fight alive." Kagome was preparing to end the ceremony when the words were spoken.  
  
"I Lord Rotoshi,"  
  
"And I Lady Arimee,"  
  
"Challenge the virtue of this binding and of the miko who sealed it." With the ritual words spoken Kagome now had to face them within the ring of demons, not only on her own, but also to the death.  
  
Kagome was enraged, not only did they insult her honor; they insulted the honor of those she loved. Her eyes flashed red, and her aura exploded in a bright blue around her. The Shikon shards around her neck flashed a pure white as they called to their brethren, 'Now is the time, the guardian awakens and takes upon herself the burden of our protection.' With these words that only Kagome heard, and Sesshoumaru through her, all the Shikon shards not in her possession purified everything within a mile of themselves. This lead to the deaths of all the demons, including Naraku, and the healing and purifying of all the humans who possessed them, that included Kohaku. The shards flew to Kagome and formed the full Shikon no Tama, but that wasn't all. When the full Shikon was once again in Kagome's possession, she was transformed into a full inu-youkai and these words were spoken to her. 'Our true guardian shall be a youkai that was once human with a pure heart, and the abilities of the strongest miko. We shall guard her and those she holds dear until she is ready to take upon herself the responsibility of guarding us. We will choose our protector and form her to what will best suit her destiny; we have chosen you, Higurashi Kagome. You are now Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon, and Protector of the ones you love.' Only Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard this.  
  
Everyone had seen what happened, and could see the change in Kagome. "You have insulted the guardian of the Shikon, and you have insulted the ones I hold dear. For this you will suffer and I will uphold the honor of the Shikon, my friends, and myself." As Kagome said this her now waist length black hair with blue highlights was swirling around her like snakes ready to kill. Her tail was tightly coiled about her waist and she was surrounded by a bright blue aura, and the Shikon had once again been absorbed into her skin. She held out her left palm, the one with the crescent moon, and let her energy collect in the palm of her hand. Her rage and indignation rolled off her in waves, and the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands were swimming in a sea of fear. Kagome hurled the ball of miko and demonic energy at the two youkai. They were engulfed in a fiery blaze of light, and in their agony they felt a soothing and calming energy. When the light dissipated, there where the two youkai had stood were two insignificant looking humans. Kagome said in a voice that brought chill to their hearts, "You who have shamed yourselves shall now live as what you most despise, you shall live as humans, and shall remember nothing more than being humans. You shall however always fell a longing for what you have lost, and shall never in all your lives have again." With those final words they disappeared leaving no traces behind them. Kagome then turned her stunning silver eyes onto a viper youkai with hair as black as her own with one difference, he had red highlights instead of blue. "Goshin, to you, for your pure heart and fair ways, I bestow the southern lands. From what I have learned from the shards in that area, you have your work cut out for you. The true symbol of the southern lands is not one of death, but one of light and innocence, but also of strength and fairness. I give to you the silver arrow of the Southern Lands, and the responsibility of its people." There was some resentful muttering from the entourage from the south and some shouts that it was not her decision to make. But all was silenced when Goshin turned to them, and upon his brow was the silver arrow of the protector of the south.  
  
"I shall not fail you milady, I will take care of the lands you have entrusted to me, and so shall my heirs. Only those with quality you have named shall wear the mark upon their brow, and he or she shall inherit the land." Goshin bowed and returned to the circle of youkai.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo smiling, and then collapsed as the Shikon finished the transformation and infused her with the knowledge she would need to be an effective guardian. 'Sleep our child, for when you wake you shall not remember the challenge, but you shall have the knowledge to wield your youki, your miko abilities, and us fully. This knowledge will reveal itself, as it is needed. You will need it and much more before your destiny's complete for there is yet a great evil you must face.'  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully picked up the miko and took her to her rooms, as he left he heard Rin say, "The ball will be postponed until Kagome-sama has recovered, if you will follow me I will lead you to the main hall where the servants will lead you to the guest room."  
  
'You would be so proud of her, and of Shippo too, he's standing right next to her and probably won't leave her side until you have recovered. They've become practically inseparable since you came here. He belongs her as much as you. They are your children, our children, and when you awake and we are alone, I will make you mine. Until then, Kagome, you will not be able to get out of my sight. And never more shall you be able to get away from me.' Even with those words though, he was afraid he might lose her to the Shikon, or worse yet, to this unknown evil she has yet to wake. 'When you awake my love, you're training begins.'  
  
AN: I hope you like, let me know if I should continue, or if I should keep my musings to myself. If I continue, you'll find out what happens to Inuyasha and Kikyo, not to mention who this new evil is. I want to thank you all for reviewing, and have patience with me. Oh, and double thanks to those of you who have bit me on their favorites, you have no idea what a big ego boost that is. 


	8. Training and Mating

Chapter 8~ Training and Mating  
  
Kagome had been unconscious for over a week, and Sesshoumaru not only had not left her side, but also had not slept. Afraid that she would awake while he was asleep, he had kept a constant vigil to assure her safety. But even demons have to sleep eventually.  
  
It was the eighth day of Kagome's comatose state when Sesshoumaru finally lost the battle with his body and fell into sleep. When he became aware of his surroundings, he was in the middle of the clearing containing the Bone Eater's Well. Only, it was different, it held hope and the familiar auras he so intimately knew through Kagome. The most obvious difference was that the clearing was no longer a clearing; instead, a wooden shed encased the well. 'This is Kagome's time. What am I doing here, and how did I get here?'  
  
'Sesshou-koi? Is that you? Please, let it be you, I haven't seen you for over a week. I was beginning to think I had dreamt you up. All I have here is the voices and the feelings of my friends. Is it you? Are you there?'  
  
When Sesshoumaru felt the hope and fear in her, the love but ultimate depression and loneliness, he nearly crumpled. He remembered that he and Kagome had been separated for days, but he couldn't remember how or why. 'It doesn't matter we're here now. Kagome, where are you?' He asked as he stepped out of the well house.  
  
'Sess, it's really you! I'm in my bathroom.' She had great joy in her voice, and a little embarrassment at the last statement.  
  
'Why should she be embarrassed?' He thought to himself as he ran with his demonic speed directly through her window and into her bathroom where he saw, a very naked Kagome bathing. She was in her demonic form, and he could smell the cherry scent of her bubble bath. When he could finally focus again, he realized that she was blushing, but hadn't moved to cover herself.  
  
Without another thought, he ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace as he kissed her passionately; trying to convey the loneliness and worry he had felt for her over the past week. Kagome kissed him back just as desperately and pulled him closer to her, (Can you guess what happened?) and he fell into the tub with a loud splash. After a moment, in which Sess was completely consumed by shock, Kagome burst in to laughter. It was music to his ears, to know she was happy, to know she was happy because of him, gave him a feeling he would forever strive to reach, for her, for his Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, and in a flash had thrown water at her starting an all out water war. They were both laughing and as they fell into each other's arms, they noticed they were no longer in her bathtub, but in his hot spring. Shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine as she remembered the events that her occurred upon her first visit to this room, and sent images of her running her hands all over her body. Sesshoumaru caught these images, and sent images of her moaning as he returned the favor.  
  
They were on each other before they realized it; Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and lifted her up by her ass, his hand running lovingly along the curve of her inner thigh as she wrapped her legs tightly around his bare waist. It was then that they realized that they had both lost all their clothing some time ago. It didn't matter, all that mattered was memorizing each and ever curve, crevasse, and texture of their bodies.  
  
Kagome ran her hand up and down his spine, coming to rest at the base of his tail, he shivered, and Kagome squeezed. She smirked when he moaned with an animalistic need. 'Feel good?' She asked, seduction running through her voice with just a hint of pleasure at her ability to get a reaction out of him.  
  
'Feel for yourself.' He answered as he grabbed the base of her tail and began rubbing and squeezing it periodically while his mouth explored her neck, his tongue flicking out at her skin now and then. Kagome gasped as liquid fire raged through her body eating at her sanity and her body craved for more she pressed into his hand as her free hand traveled up to his neck to pull his head closer to hers. She brought her mouth to the tip of his ear an began to bite and suck at intervals, a need so deep to hear him moan again that it was all that consumed her mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a sharp breath when Kagome's mouth made contact with his ear, he felt incapable of moving, he needed more, if she stopped, he would go insane, he needed to feel himself inside her, to hear her scream his name, and no others. His demon instincts were taking over he wanted her as a mate, so evidently did she. He moved his mouth to the junction between her throat and shoulder, and bit down hard, drinking in the sweet liquid that was her blood, and felt a corresponding pain in his own neck as Kagome abandoned his ear for the junction at the base of his neck. She licked at the wound to clean, building Sesshoumaru's lust for her, she reached down and took his member in her hand squeezing and pumping, pulling and driving him to the edge. He couldn't take it any more; he needed to be in her now. He took them over to the bank in the blink of an eye and was between her legs and preparing to enter when, all of a sudden, he was back in the room, with her in his arms still sleeping.  
  
He growled when he realized that he had been asleep, and their encounter nothing more than a dream. He was getting up when he smelled it. It was blood. He was bleeding, and so was Kagome. 'We mated, at least in ritual. They will scar over in a moment or two, but she's mine, and I hers. She should wake soon, I will have to explain, I hope she doesn't hate me for marking her in her sleep.'  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her sleep for about an hour longer when she started to stir. He was at her side looking down at her when her eyes opened, 'I had the strangest dream.' While saying this, she was sending images from the dream they had obviously shared.  
  
'It appears we had the same dream; it must be another side affect to our blood bond. Kagome, there is something I need to tell you about. In the dream, do you remember how we bit each other?'  
  
'Yes, what does that mean?'  
  
'It means we are mates, when I woke up; we both had the marks on our throats. Kagome, this means that we are life mates, it means that you are mine, and I yours.'  
  
Kagome could feel the pain in Sesshoumaru, could feel that he feared she would reject him. She felt great joy knowing she would never have to leave Sesshoumaru, and greater joy that he feared to lose her. 'Koi, you are mine, I will not give you up, and I will not leave you.' She felt his love surge up from him, and hers rose to meet it. There ki was mixing, his red with her bright blue. He kissed her then, drowning in the essence and the taste that was purely her. It was a taste of cherries and chocolate, of vanilla and innocence. There was nothing that tasted as sweet as her.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was just as lost as Sesshoumaru, he tasted of strawberries and caramel, of strength and endurance. It was positively addicting, and to know that he was forever hers was making her absolutely drunk on happiness.  
  
They deepened the kiss exploring every inch of the others mouth fighting for dominance when, there came a knock and the door. They had just separated when Shippo and Rin came in, "Is Kagome-okaasan alright?" They asked, as had become habit, upon entering before that saw her.  
  
"Kagome!" They shouted running up to her and tackling her with there tight embrace.  
  
"Okaasan, we was so worried,"  
  
"We though you might not wake up,"  
  
"We were afraid that you were really hurt."  
  
"Did you know you're a demon now?"  
  
"Yeah, you're really pretty,"  
  
"You look like an angel,"  
  
"We thought you had died,"  
  
"Or that you were going to leave us,"  
  
As the children continue to babble she asked, "Sesshou, how long have they been finishing each others sentences?'  
  
'Since the ceremony, they've been inseparable. They've also been taking care of the guests, they're staying until the ball, which has been rescheduled until you were better.'  
  
Aloud Kagome said, "I'm fine. I just needed to sleep so I could adjust to my change. Why don't I go take a bath, and all of you set up the ball so that the guests can go home?"  
  
Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways. Shippo, Sess, and Rin scheduled the ball to be held tomorrow night, and Sess set the dojo up for Kagome's training. 'When you're done love, your training begins.'  
  
After her bath, they had dinner and lunch and the children went to play in the gardens. "Come Kagome, it's time for your training." 'First, however, we are going to stop by my library to find a way to shield our thoughts from each other. If you can not effectively hide your thoughts, and I mine, you will never learn to read an opponent, and that is what defines the good fighters from the unbeatable ones.'  
  
'Mou, I'm going to miss you, but I understand. We will also have to block the emotions we transmit.' They reached the library, and began searching through the mind section, and bonding section. Finally, about an hour later, Kagome found a solution. It was a mental barrier that they could open and close at will. What made this even more suitable, was the act that they could now direct who they thought to, who could and could not hear it, and who they blocked out of their mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru lead the way to the dojo, and with the shutting of the door, he also shut off his mind. Kagome whimpered, it felt weird not having Sesshoumaru's presence in her head, it wasn't a physical pain, but it hurt not having him there. It made her feel alone. "You had better not do this outside of this room, I don't like it." Kagome was practically hissing, that was the greatest understatement of her life. If he did this outside of this room, she would feel desolate, utterly and completely abandoned. 'Just like Inuyasha, only worse. I can't lose Sess, he's my everything.' She thought this after she had raised her shields.  
  
"The same goes for you." He had felt her shields go up; it was like a knife slicing through his heart. It was like having his heart ripped from his body and stomped into oblivion. 'No, it's worse than that, it's like it's being perpetually being revived with the Tenseiga, then repeating the process over and over again. "Kagome, this is Tsubasa, The weapon of flight. It was my mothers, if it accepts you it will assimilate powers that will most suit the wielder, for my mother, it was a whip, it moved as fast as she. I want you to have it, if it accepts you it will protect you." With that Sesshoumaru handed her a rather plain looking katana. Kagome took the blade and instantly felt a flash of recognition; it was like she had had this weapon all of her life. When her fingers curled around the hilt, the blade vanished and the sheath transformed into a quiver filled with arrows, it was perfectly balanced and suited for her. The quiver and hilt became a solid black, like onyx but stronger, and so black it was sucking in the light around it and pushing it back out, making it glow. The hilt elongated until it formed a bow, it had a silvery unbreakable string, and was very light to Kagome, it felt pure, but it also felt possessive. When the light faded, Kagome heard the weapon speak to her, 'I will always protect what is pure, and I will always protect what is mine.'  
  
"Now, I am going to attack you, and you let your youkai and instincts guide you in your movements. Do not let your youkai take over, just guide. With your mind in control, you will learn things your youkai would never learn through your instincts." Sesshoumaru had become the emotionless mask, and his emotionless voice.  
  
'Looks like I'll have to learn how to read his body language. If I can do that, I'll be able to read anyone.' She smirked to herself. "Learning from you will make most of my opponents seem weak."  
  
"Now raise your sword." She drew the Tessiaga from its sheath at her hip, and the training began. They could both feel the urgency of her training, she would need it soon.  
  
An: I've been getting requests to know about what happened to Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. I'll try to but them in the next chapter, if not then, the one after. Enjoy, ohh, and I'll continue the fic until know one's reviewing anymore. ^.^ Ohh, and so you remember, only five days have passed...I think. 


	9. True Friends Forgotten Feelings

Chapter 9~ True Friends and Forgotten Feelings  
  
(We're going back to right after Kagome left.) Kikyo watched as Inuyasha cried at her incarnates name. It was filled with longing and pain, and all for that bitch. 'I will kill her. He's mine! What right does she have to just waltz in here and take what's mine?!?!'  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at his friends, they were all glaring at him, they couldn't believe that Inuyasha had just attacked Kagome. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" They screamed in unison, "That was Kagome, the one who risks her life, and sacrifices her happiness for you daily." That was Sango.  
  
"Not only that, you tried to kill her when all she did was save her own life, look at the corpse, there isn't even a scratch on her." Miroku was pissed, Kagome was the sister he never had, just as she was to Sango. "That bitch tried to kill Kagome, you tried to kill Kagome, and what's worse, she left. She left with Sesshoumaru, your murderous half brother."  
  
"Your murderous half brother that seems to have grown an attachment to Kagome. How could you let her leave, how could you let Sesshoumaru take her."  
  
"Shut up, I am not a bitch, and she tried to kill me. She betrayed you by going to Sesshoumaru, and yet you protect her." Kikyo was upset that Inuyasha had not stood up for her.  
  
"You've tried to kill Inuyasha many times, and would have succeeded had Kagome not stopped you." She then proceeded to ignore her and berate Inuyasha, "And you, how could you betray Kag-chan like that. You wanted to give her soul to the pot over there. How could you betray her to that thing? You promised to give Kag's soul to that, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Inuyasha had a blank look on his face, 'Why did I do that?' *Kikyo is more important.* 'I promised to protect Kagome.' *I promised to protect Kikyo.* 'I don't want to hurt Kagome.' *I want Kikyo to live.* 'Kagome is my first true friend' *She betrayed me for my half brother.* 'I tried to kill her.' Silence, 'Ohh Kami-sama, I tried to kill Kagome!'  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, 'It looks like the spell is wearing off. I will have to renew it, and soon.'  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Kikyo watched as Kagome entered the well and returned to her time. Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango had gone back to the village so as to avoid Kikyo, when she had stopped by earlier, Kaede had ignored her, as if she wasn't there. Kikyo started to walk to where she sensed Inuyasha's aura headed toward her. She had barely walked thirty meters when Inuyasha embraced her from behind.  
  
"Where'd you go?" He mumbled into her ear while trying to remember what she used to smell like.  
  
"Nowhere, I just got something for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," Kikyo said while blowing some kind of powder into his face, He coughed when he was forced to inhale, his eyes went dull and Kikyo said, "You love me Inuyasha, Kagome means absolutely nothing to you. You want to kill her so that I may have my soul back. I cannot lie. Kagome wants to hurt you, she lies to you. She is envious of me and wants to kill me because of her jealousy."  
  
Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal, and She convinced him to kill Kagome for her. Inuyasha remembered only arriving at the clearing, nothing more.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Kikyo came out of her trance as Inuyasha started weeping. He had tried to hurt Kagome, she would hate him now. 'Why did I do that. Kagome is my friend. I have to find her, I have to apologize. Even if she doesn't forgive me, I have to tell her. "Get ready to leave," he barked at his companions. "We're going after Kagome, I have to apologize." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and glared at them all.  
  
'Hmm, it appears I will have to kill her on my own, I will make Inuyasha believe it was Sesshoumaru. He will come to hell with me then.' Kikyo smirked for just a moment, then returned to her emotionless face.  
  
'She's changed, she is not the woman I once loved, I don't love anyone, not like that. This isn't my Kikyo,' he suddenly realized with crystal clarity. 'This isn't even a poor copy, this is something of pure hatred.' He still however felt responsible for Kikyo's death, and present... Existence.  
  
"It's about time you realized that," Miroku commented with a smirk. Inuyasha started, at first he thought he had spoken his thoughts out loud, then he realized that he was talking about going after Kagome.  
  
"Yay, we're going to find Kagome-chan. Come on Kirara, I know you miss Shippo, and Rin's bound to be there too." Sango said with utter joy in her voice.  
  
Kikyo watches this through slitted eyes, 'He's mine, I will take him to hell with me. I will make that bitch pay for trying to steal him from me.'  
  
~~~~Back at the Castle~~~~  
  
Two months had passed since the dream mating, they still had yet to finish the ritual due to exhaustion from the training, and lack of opportunity. Kagome was now as skilled as Sesshoumaru in daggers, Katas, hand-to-hand combat, and speed. She was his better in archery, and he hers with the whip (I don't know what that green whip thing he does is, hers is bright blue.). Both were improving daily.  
  
Tomorrow is Kagome's birthday and Shippo and Rin are taking care of all the arrangements for the party and Jaken is taking care of the adoption ceremony, they will have it first. At the moment, our favorite couple is in the hot spring soaking off the tension from their sparring match.  
  
"Ummm, I feel like someone beat with a stick, then dragged me over a really rocky trail." Kagome murmured, half asleep from exhaustion. 'Well, I was beat with a stick, just a metal one with sharp edges.'  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled catching the edge of her thoughts, "If I remember correctly, I got 'beat' just as much as you." He smirked inwardly when she groaned.  
  
"Can't you just let me complain for once? I mean it just feels better to whine sometimes." Kagome was beginning to drift off, so the last of her words were very slurred.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and picked her up to take her back to their chambers, 'Gods, I'm just as exhausted as she is, I think we'd better reduce the training, she's as good as me and getting better. We don't need to work ourselves into exhaustion everyday.'  
  
He reached their chambers and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
The sun was well up when the two awoke the next morning, they had gotten into the habit of waking at the same time.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome, it's almost noon, we'd better get ready for the ceremony." She just mumbled and snuggled closer to his warmth, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
He smirked evilly, 'If you don't get up, I'll have to wake you up.' No answer. He brought his lips to her ear and began to gently nibble, lightly flicking his tongue across the tip. His hands roamed down her body on reaching between her thighs, and the other to the base of her tail. She moaned and turned into the caress. Out of instinct more than anything else she reached out to pull him closer and began attacking the mating mark she gave him. She sucked and nipped till he thought he'd go insane, 'Gods Kagome, don't.'  
  
She smirked into her torture, "Don't what Sesshoumaru?" She nipped a little bit harder and he moaned in response silently begging for more. "Don't what?"  
  
She was administering the most exotic torment imaginable. Liquid fire was spreading from the mark all throughout his body. He was getting hard from the attention directed at his erogenous zone. "Don't stop," he moaned through his panting. She was driving him to the edge with every lick and bite, every caress and touch, he couldn't take it any more. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply, consuming the taste of her, delving deeper to explore the vastness of her mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled at her whimper, he went lower, kissing her neck and removing her yukata, Kagome had long since shredded his sleeping shirt. His hands explored her body traveling the familiar territory and continuing his downward journey. He passed her breasts with a loving kiss and circled her belly button, just as he was about to reach her nether regions he stopped and pulled away from her.  
  
"Sess, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the inevitable, as soon as things get interesting, someone or something interferes." He said this with great exasperation.  
  
"There is no one here." Kagome straddled him and began to move down his chest leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses in her wake, just as she was about to take his length into her mouth..  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, your baka half brother is at the gates demanding you return the miko to him." Jaken said fearfully to him.  
  
"Tell him to come back tomorrow." Kagome said irritably.  
  
There was a long pause, "He said no."  
  
Kagome sighed 'I told you so.' Sesshoumaru said with annoyance, "We'll be out shortly. They quickly got dressed in the outfits for the ceremony, Kagome was wearing a pure black Kimono with a silver obi and under kimono, there were silver fox prints on the hem of the kimono with black ones on the obi. Sesshoumaru was wearing his trademark white, but instead of flowers, there were fox prints on his shoulder, this was to represent Shippo's last night as a Kitsune.  
  
They walked out to the Courtyard where Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Kikyo stood waiting. Kikyo was glaring at everything in sight, and Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill some thing soon. Everyone froze when they saw Kagome.  
  
"Now you will die bitch." Kikyo screamed as she released her poisoned arrow at the miko turned demon.  
  
AN: I know it's a cliff hanger, but, hopefully this answers some questions, and I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP. Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I am so happy that you like my fic. It is such a self- esteem boost, I fell like I'm on a cloud from all the praise I've been receiving. Arigato!! 


	10. Kikyo's Demise

Chapter 10 ~ Kikyo's Demise (I can't call it death because she's already dead.)  
  
The arrow came speeding at Kagome with all Kikyo's hatred and jealousy of her reincarnation. The arrow took on a deep black aura, like Naraku's miasma, you could feel the malice washing off it in waves. As it got closer to Kagome however, the arrow was being purified, it lost it's evil aura, and eventually disintegrated from the purification.  
  
"Stupid bitch, what makes you think an arrow could harm a demon, and an evil or pure arrow can harm a miko? What makes you think, now that you are in my presence, that the Shikon won't force the soul of it's guardian back into my body? What, by all the gods, makes you think that I won't kill you?" Kagome was pissed, she was being threatened by walking dirt that stole part of her soul, and had absolutely no power against her.  
  
Kikyo smirked, "Dear incarnation, the arrow was but a distraction while I cast a spell to keep you, or anyone within a mile's radius from moving. The Shikon, not only is incomplete, but would be on my side seeing as I am it's true Guardian, and for your final question, you won't kill me because you can't, and Inuyasha would protect me." Kikyo was smiling widely now, 'I have triumphed, she will die, and Inuyasha will be mine.  
  
Kagome smirked, and then began to laugh, everyone was trying to move, and hoping Kagome was all right, after all she was laughing like a maniac. "Kikyo, there are a few flaws in your plan, some key errors if you will."  
  
"Ohh, really, I don't see any."  
  
"For one, the Shikon is complete, and I am it's true guardian. Number two, how can Inu-kun protect you if you've paralyzed him? And number three, as you can see the spell had no effect on me." She said this while a completed Shikon-no-tama materialized from her breast, and came to rest in her hand. It was glowing a pure pink light and pulsing in time with Kagome's heartbeat. "As for not being strong enough to kill you, would you be able to transform the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands into humans, erase their memories, transport them to another land, and assign the new ruler of that land after performing the youkai adoption ceremony? I think not, oh, and something else. I - am - not - your - reincarnation, I am no one's reincarnation but a soul created for and by the Shikon."  
  
With every word, Kagome's aura was flaring, and she was constantly stalking closer to Kikyo, 'Koi, do you think you could remove this spell from me? I know you don't need my help, but I would fell better just in case.'  
  
'Hai Sesshou-kun!' Though her mind voice was perky, her face retained the emotionless demeanor she had learned from Sesshoumaru. She negligently waved her hand, and dispersed Kikyo's spell, everyone could move again. "You see Kikyo, the only reason you remember who you were is because the Shikon remembered, I through it." Kagome was losing control of her demon rage, and was beginning to transform into her demon form for the first time. "You know what has really bothered me is the stench of Naraku that clings to you. Did you make a deal with him? Are you his last remaining part?"  
  
"N-nani? How could you know? He's dead?" Kikyo was slowly backing away from Kagome, she was terrified. 'How could she defeat him? I couldn't even defeat him.'  
  
Through this Inuyasha was feeling the keen edge of betrayal digging deep into his being. 'She didn't lie to me. Kikyo has been working for Naraku. Kagome, she tried to protect me. I love her, but does she still love me? She has too, she will be mine.'  
  
While Inuyasha was trapped in his thoughts, and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were to shocked at these new revelations to do well, anything, the battle of wills raged on.  
  
"Kikyo, there is no longer any reason for you to remain alive, you have admitted your betrayal in front of Inuyasha, and I want my soul back." 'I'll need it if what we've learned is true.'  
  
Kagome was now in her full inu state, she was a deep black, something that sucked up all the light and emitted it as a personal aura. The blue crescent moon was no longer hidden by her hair and shone through the darkness like a beam. She had bright blue stripes on her wrists and cheeks, and on her palm, the crescent moon from the blood-bond was clearly visible. Looking around her Kagome was slowly brought back to herself, and jot overtook all other emotions, 'I did it Sess, I transformed!!' With that she returned to her humanoid state and had her mask back in place.  
  
"Kikyo, it is time for you to release the souls that you hold captive, and return to your rightful place." So saying, Kagome held out her palm, and once again, a blue orb formed in her hand. There was a difference however, this one was calm, and when it consumed Kikyo the souls were purified and released, the last to exit was her own. It rushed at Kagome and gently settled into her body, 'Home at last.'  
  
Where Kikyo was standing, all that remained was a pile of ash that was quickly being scattered to the wind. Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru's side and then addressed her friends.  
  
"Sango, just so you know, I found you're brother shortly after I completed the jewel. He's here, and the last thing he remembers is that he was going on his first mission. I told him that all his family except for you was dead, and that they and the village had been destroyed by Naraku, he's here waiting for you."  
  
"Kagome, Naraku can't be dead, otherwise my Kazana would be gone." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"When was the last time you used the kazana?"  
  
It dawned on him, 'I haven't used it for over two months, is it really gone?' He ripped off the beads and stared at his hand in astonishment. "It's like it was never there."  
  
It was about now that Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts; he had missed everything that happened, from Kagome's transformation, to Kikyo's death, to Miroku's revelation.  
  
"Oi, Kagome. Lets go, I don't want to stay with my bastard half brother longer than necessary." Inuyasha had no doubts in his mind that Kagome would come with him, that is until.  
  
"OSWARI!! How dare you. Not only has your brother taken care of Shippo and me when you tried to kill me, he is not a bastard. Believe it or not he loves you and has been protecting more than you can possibly know. How many times could he have killed you and has refrained from doing so?"  
  
"Keh, shut up wench, you have no idea what he's done-"  
  
"Oswari, I know exactly what he's done, he's protected you from everything he could since your birth, he avenged your mother by killing her murderers. Then you walked in and proclaimed your hatred, think back to that day Inuyasha, who else was there, whose blood was Sesshoumaru covered in? You know what really gets to me? He avenged the woman who your father brought home after his mothers death. Think of how he feels." With that Kagome marched back to the castle and Sess followed.  
  
"If you'll come with us,"  
  
"We will show you to your rooms and help you prepare."  
  
"There is a ball tonight in honor of okaasan's birthday,"  
  
"And of my adoption ceremony." Rin and Shippo had been sent to show the Inu-group where everything was.  
  
"Adoption ceremony, you're getting adopted?" This was from Sango.  
  
"Hai, kaasan's adopting me in the youkai way tonight."  
  
Then Miroku asked, "Hey Rin, since when are you a demon, and why are you calling Kagome okaasan?"  
  
"She's a demon since Sesshoumaru-sama adopted her,"  
  
"And I call her okkasan because she and Sesshoumaru-sama are mated."  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for too long. Hope you like, and thank you for the err, interesting reviews. Ohh, Rin stopped talking in third person because she spends so much time with Shippo. 


	11. Kagome's Birthday

AN: Lemon Warning, kids and immature people, do not read!  
  
Chapter 11~ Kagome's Birthday  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku couldn't believe what they'd just heard, "They're what!?!?!?!" They shouted in unison. Kirara had just jumped into Rin's arms as though she had known all along.  
  
"Okaasan and Sesshoumaru-sama are mated, at least technically." Shippo said matter of factly.  
  
"Hai, they marked each other, but have yet to consummate it."  
  
"Though not from lack of trying."  
  
"We've interrupted them numerous times, trying to keep them virgins until after kassan's birthday,"  
  
"And my adoption ceremony."  
  
"This way, the day after we can have a cross adoption ceremony, making Kagome-kaasan my mother, Shippo my brother,"  
  
"Rin my sister, and Sesshoumaru my Otousan." With that, Rin and Shippo turned together and started off for the guest rooms.  
  
"You will be expected to wait inside during the greeting."  
  
"We will have appropriate clothes brought to you."  
  
"Kirara can come with us,"  
  
"And Inuyasha, you had better behave!!" Both said this as they stopped in front of a large door.  
  
"This is the hot springs, Sango you and Kirara can bathe,"  
  
"While we take Inuyasha and Miroku to their rooms." Shippo then grabbed Miroku's arm, dragging him off to his room, and Rin took Inuyasha to his. They left the two to pick out clothes for the ball, and returned to the hot spring with a kimono for Sango, and a brush for Kirara.  
  
Rin went in and helped Sango with the kimono, it was pink, with black fox prints on the hem, wrists, and collar. The obi and inner kimono were a light blue, and the obi had pink fox prints. When she was finished dressing, Shippo came in and handed her the brush and showed her the way to her room.  
  
At the same time, Rin was leading Miroku and Inuyasha back to the hot springs. From there, Rin went to join her otousan and Kagome for the greeting.  
  
The ritual went as before, with one exception. "Greetings protectors of the lands of the Silver Arrow. We welcome you to the lands of the West, do you accept the terms of neutrality set upon this occasion?" Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin asked, Shippo was waiting inside, directing the guests to the dining room.  
  
"Greetings protectors of the of the lands of the Crescent Moon. We accept your welcome and the terms of neutrality for this bright occasion. Do we have permission to cross your threshold?" Goshin asked.  
  
"Come, you and yours are welcomed, we are pleased to have you." With him, seemed to be his clan, a few other serpents, some spiders, and surprisingly enough, a set of cheetah youkai.  
  
After everyone else had entered, Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered. There were whispers of "A hanyou?" And, "Humans?!?! What are they doing here."  
  
Shippo came and greeted them, "Okaasan, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan, everyone's here, and Kouga wasn't harmed by the removal of the shards. I just found out."  
  
"Tousan, We're going to get Kohaku." Rin and Shippo left, and quickly returned with Kohaku. He was dressed in an all black outfit with green fox prints, as he came to a halt, a fully transformed Kirara tackled him.  
  
"Kirara!" He exclaimed with joy, he was then seized in a chocking embrace.  
  
"Kohaku, I missed you, are you all right?" Sango asked while checking him over for injuries.  
  
"Sango-neesan, I missed you. I'm fine, Kagome-neesan and Shippo-chan, and Rin-chan took good care of me. Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-neesan have even been furthering my training." He replied.  
  
Sango stood up and hugged Kagome, "Arigato Kagome-chan, for returning my brother to me." She then took Kohaku's hand and led him over to Miroku.  
  
'It's good to see her truly happy. She's like a sister to me.' Kagome said to Sess.  
  
Finally, the youkai couldn't stand it any longer and one asked, "Who are they, and what was that about?"  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara, would you come here so I can introduce you?" They came forward a little hesitantly. "This, is Miroku-sama, a houshi who is like a brother to me. This is Sango and Kohaku, the last taijia and also like family, with Kirara, their protector and friend." Here she stopped, and Sesshoumaru took over.  
  
"This, is Inuyasha, my brother-" here he was interrupted,  
  
"And my uncle!" Rin exclaimed, she loved having a family.  
  
"Hai, your uncle, and a prince of the Western Lands."  
  
At this, there was whispering amongst the guests.  
  
"This is Inuyasha? Didn't Sesshoumaru threaten to kill anyone who harmed him!?!?"  
  
"Taijia! What are they doing here? They have no right to be here!"  
  
Kagome was getting angry. "Enough!" She shouted, there was total silence. "They have every right to be here. Inuyasha is family, and the taijia only kill youkai who attack the villages."  
  
"We apologize Kagome-sama, we meant no disrespect. It's just that Lord Sesshoumaru threatened death to anyone who harmed his brother, and it was rumored that all the taijia were dead." That was one of the kitsune from the Eastern Lands.  
  
"We are the only ones left," Sango explained. "Our village was destroyed by Naraku."  
  
"As for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama is very protective of his brother, as am I of my family, adoptive or otherwise." Kagome stated.  
  
They took their seats, and ate in silence. After the meal, they all proceeded outside for the ceremony. Once outside, Rin took the place of the outside youkai, and Kaede was the priestess. Kagome had retrieved her about two days ago.  
  
Kagome's talisman was a pink sakura blossom, and for Shippo it was a silver fox. They pressed the talismans to each other's hearts, and Shippo began to glow. His tail elongated, and grew fluffier. His hair and fur turned black with blue streaks, and he gained orange stripes on his wrists and cheeks. His feet also became normal size. At the end of his transformation, he, Kagome, and Rin transformed to their true forms and howled in pleasure. Sesshoumaru joined them, and for the first time, everyone saw the crescent moon on all of their foreheads.  
  
Some of the youkai gasped in surprise, others just nodded knowingly, and last of all, one of Shippo and Rin's friends spread their idea to the assembled youkai. Hearing this, some smiled at the deviousness of the two pups, and all quickly agreed to stay for the surprise cross over adoption ceremony.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Rin returned to their humanoid forms, and Kaede spoke the ritual words. This time, there was no challenge. The four led the assembly into the ballroom and Sesshoumaru and Kagome began the dancing. At first it was just them, then they were joined by Shippo and Rin, then Miroku and Sango, then Kohaku and Kirara.  
  
Half way through the first dance there was a piercing screech of, "Hentai!!" Which was followed by a loud smack, the sound of a body hitting the floor, then Sango dancing with Kirara and Kohaku. The youkai around them watched in fascination while Shippo, Rin, and Kagome checked on their fallen companion.  
  
"Guess it was Miroku we should have warned to behave,"  
  
"Even though it wouldn't have done any good,"  
  
"He still would have kept up his lecherous ways."  
  
"At least it wasn't a demoness,"  
  
"Otherwise he might be dead."  
  
Here Kagome stepped in, "For those of you who don't know him, Miroku's favorite pastime is groping girls."  
  
"And asking them to bear his child,"  
  
"And proclaiming there is an ominous cloud hanging over someone's house,"  
  
"To get a free meal, and a place to stay for the night."  
  
Rin and Shippo dragged the unconscious monk over to the corner Inuyasha was sulking in, and returned to the dance.  
  
Long after the two pups had fallen asleep, the last of the guests returned to their rooms, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome picked up the children and returned them to their room. They refused to sleep in separate rooms, but there was an adjoining door in case they changed their minds.  
  
Sess and Kag returned to their room and promptly passed out, this was as exhausting as a full day of training.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome woke as the sun began to rise and both shot resentful looks at it. 'I don't want to get up.' Kagome stated, 'It's too early.'  
  
She snuggled back up to Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his waist, and petting his tail trying to get him to go back to sleep with her. Sesshoumaru started purring and decided it was time to finish what was started yesterday. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. He brought his head close to her ear, and whispered, "But where's the fun in that?" He then proceeded to nibble at her ear while his hands explored her body.  
  
Kagome moaned in pleasure, she was now wide-awake and determined to finish this time. She untied his pants, and quickly ripped his shirt apart. 'If you keep doing that koi, I wont have any shirts left.'  
  
'I don't see the problem.' She stated running her hands down his smooth muscular chest. She wanted to feel all of him. She brought her mouth to his neck, and began to lick and nibble, kiss and caress her way down his chest.  
  
He was in pain, there was fire running through his veins and pulling between his legs. She was going to kill him if they didn't finish this time. He felt her hand brush against his arousal and gasped in delight. His demonic instincts were taking over again. He flipped her onto her back and disposed of her nightshirt, leaving her body exposed to his eyes, 'Mine.'  
  
Kagome heard the thought and echoed it back pulling him in for a bruising kiss while shredding his pants. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him with her back facing him. She lowered her head, and took his length in her mouth, sucking and nibbling, flicking her tongue out and pulling up and down, up and down.  
  
He was in heaven, and could barley keep his eyes open. When he finally managed it, he saw her folds right in front of him, he pulled her back deciding to return the favor. At first he just teased by rubbing back and forth across her clit. This caused her to moan and redouble her efforts. He moaned, losing control once again. He wanted to taste her, to here her cry his name in ecstasy as she came to her peak. He flicked his tongue along her opening eliciting a gasp of delight from his mate. He then plunged in with his tongue, in and out, in and out. She was moaning non- stop, but that didn't stop her ministrations.  
  
She could feel the pressure building, he was doing unspeakable things to her and she loved it. She could feel as she was reaching her peak, but was determined to come at the same time as him. She then started to go faster, causing more and more friction. He was building, she could sense it through their link, and it was just making her more excited, she was losing control, but wanted to experience this for herself, she wanted to taste him, and they could both feel the others want.  
  
Eventually Kagome lost the battle as she came, and Sesshoumaru couldn't have been happier, she tasted even better than she smelt, and he was already addicted. He lapped up all of her juices, his tongue was rough and demanding finding every crevasse in his pursuit to find it all. But for him, it was the last straw, her orgasm caused him to come as well.  
  
Kagome cried out as she released, erratically darting her tongue around Sesshoumaru's member. When he released, Kagome swallowed several times, causing Sesshoumaru to groan into her she sucked him dry loving the way he tasted, and loving the fact that he was all hers. When he was clean again, she started the process over, wanting to taste him again.  
  
When she started again, Sesshoumaru suppressed a groan. He couldn't take it any more. He needed to be inside her, he needed to feel himself sheathed in her warm inviting folds. He pulled himself up and positioned her on her knees, he heard her whimper as she was pulled away from his staff and had to smile, 'It appears you are just as addicted to me as I am to you.' He swiftly entered her reveling in the feel of her creamy opening.  
  
She felt a sharp stab of pain at his entrance, but it was drowned out in the wave of pleasure that came with it. The friction that was being caused by his movements encouraged her to meet his thrusts. Soon they were going at their demonic speed, each thrust being met in perfect unison by Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed her pleasure for the world to hear as they came. They fit together perfectly, it was like they were made for each other. As they came down from their peak, the lay down next to each other and fell into the embrace of sleep once again.  
  
In the guest rooms, there were many perverted smirks, and happy faces. However, one hanyou in particular was not happy. He had just lost Kagome, and it was his own fault. 'Be happy Kagome, and please still be my friend. I will not hate you for this, you deserve to be happy.' A single tear fell down his face, as he said goodbye to the woman he loved. He had decided to move on, but stay close so he could help protect his family.  
  
AN: I hope you like, this is my first lemon, and take into consideration that I have no experience with these acts, it is pure imagination. In other words I am a virgin. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry about my late update. Also, I made this chapter a little longer to apologize for my short chapter. Jaa. 


	12. Cross Adoption

Chapter 12~ Cross Adoption  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally dragged out of their beds by Rin and Shippo, "Get up, Get up!" They cried.  
  
"You have to get up,"  
  
"You're going to miss it!"  
  
"It's almost midnight,"  
  
"You've been in there all day."  
  
"You have to come,"  
  
"Everyone's waiting."  
  
"We need Okaasan to be the miko!!" This finally got them out of bed.  
  
"You need me to be the miko? What for, what have you two been up too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Shippo and I are doing the cross adoption,"  
  
"All the guests are waiting outside,"  
  
"We want to be real brother and sister,"  
  
"And we want kaasan to be the miko."  
  
The entire time, Shippo and Rin had been running around their room finding the proper garments for them to wear. When everything was found, they turned their backs and stared at the wall as they continued.  
  
"You have to hurry,"  
  
"It's almost time!"  
  
They were frantic, they didn't want to be late for their own adoption ceremony.  
  
"Ok, we're dressed, lets go." Kagome said as they left the room, she was racking her brain so that she could remember the procedure. 'Sess-koi, this explains what they've been up to recently, and why they haven't left each others side for the last two months. They had to be in each others presence to know each others aura for this ceremony.'  
  
'Hai, it will make them both of ours. They will however be able to speak to each other like this.'  
  
'I know, I kind of feel sorry for Jaken, and anyone who gets on their bad side, can you imagine the mischief they'll get into?'  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned, and Kagome giggled. They had reached the clearing. Upon entering everything fell into silence, the sibling bonding ceremony, or cross adoption, was far different than that of adoption ceremony.  
  
Kagome took her place as the miko, and Sesshoumaru as the outside youkai, here the similarities ended. Kagome enacted a temporary mind meld between herself, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo; there was to be no noise from any of them until the ceremony was complete.  
  
'Are you ready?' She asked tentatively, when she received the affirmative, she began to chant under her breath. Shippo and Rin held out their right wrists to each other and took it in their left hands. They then bit down deeply into the others flesh, sinking their fangs into the artery.  
  
~*~*~Mind Space~*~*~  
  
They were in a womb, curled around each other; they felt one another as a comforting presence in the dark.  
  
*Flash* There was a bright harsh light, and a comforting presence other than that of each other.  
  
*Flash* They were playing in the field, far from each other, yet still connected.  
  
*Flash* They watched as there parents died, Shippo's being killed before his eyes, and Rin's being tortured while her parents bade her to flee.  
  
*Flash* They watched as they met there new parents, the protection, the hope, the love, and the safety.  
  
*Flash* They were the other as they were bonded to their parents, now each bonded to both.  
  
*Flash* A voice came to them, 'You have witnessed the life, feelings, tragedies, and hopes of the other, is this what you wish to take into yourself and make as if it were you?'  
  
Together, and without any hesitation, 'Hai, this is what we are.'  
  
'So be it.'  
  
~*~*~Outside Dream Space~*~*~  
  
There was a blinding burst of light as Rin and Shippo were pulled into the air, and then into each other. They were pulled into one being, and then set down in the others place. Rin now had a pure black with blue tinted tail with a silver tip, and the tip of her hair was black with blue streaks.  
  
Shippo was the complete opposite, his tail was now silver with a black tip, and his hair black with silver tips. They were a part of each other, one and the same.  
  
"They are siblings, as if from birth, they have been in the womb together, and been born of the same parents. Who here would challenge their union?" Kagome asked this in a deadly serious voice. When no challenge came they proceeded to return to the castle.  
  
A youkai clad in a dark black cape and surrounded by shadows watched the proceedings. There was no scent or aura emanating from him, it was as if there was nothing there. 'So, she has mated. This will not do at all, she is mine!' He watched as the last traces of Kagome and her "family" disappeared into the castle. 'I will just have to teach her that she is mine and no one else's, I'll start by ridding her of her so called family.'  
  
He seemed to turn, then vanish into nothing, allthat was left was a lingering presence of dark intentions.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru retired to their chambers to finish recuperating from their. activities. Little did they know how much they were going to need their energy.  
  
Kouga was sitting up I his bed thinking, 'Why did she choose him? She's my woman! He must have cast a spell on her to make her fall in love with him, that's it!! She doesn't love him, she's under a spell.' The further Kouga deluded himself, the closer the darkness seemed to circle around him.  
  
"So, you want your woman back do you?" Ask a voice on the wind, Kouga started, he couldn't see anybody. "I can help you, just open yourself to me."  
  
'I can't open myself to that, it feels putrid, but I want Kagome, and it said it could help me.' "What do I have to do?"  
  
With that the wind chuckled, and slammed full force into Kouga's body, his eyes shone black, then the voice emitted from his mouth, "Foolish youkai, Kagome is mine and now you will do my bidding." He laughed as Kouga's soul was trapped within his body, doomed to watch what would be done by his hands, and have no power to prevent it.  
  
Far away, the black clad figure stood in his castle laughing, "Soon my little miko, you will be mine, but first, you'll pay for thinking it could be any other way."  
  
AN: Sorry guys, but I was grounded I hope you like this chapter. 


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13~ Revelations  
  
Everyone was starting to wake up, it wasn't because the sun, or even the smell of the delicious food emanating from the dining area. There was a lot of noise coming from the dojo, that of swords clashing and things blowing up. Everyone was congregating around the area, what they saw were Kagome and Sesshoumaru practicing. It had been nearly a week since their last practice, and they were getting restless, after all their.activities could only take so much energy.  
  
Anyways, Kagome had a fully transformed Tessiaga drawn, but since Sess was at the other end of the room, she drew one of her arrows, and knocked Tsubasa, and as she was about to release, the Tessiaga and Tsubasa began to glow a bright light.  
  
'We were made to protect the Mistress of Light and Darkness, and she who is of a pure heart. It was told that there was one who would be pure beyond all else, and more deadly than the strongest of evils. We were told that when her light shined through us both,'  
  
There was a magnificent flash of light, no color, yet all colors at once, 'I would be released.' Said a strong feminine voice, 'I am Silverfire, love made me, strength wields me, purity binds me.' The light faded away, and in the place of Tessiaga and Tsubasa stood the prophesized staff, Silverfire. 'My mistress,' she said to Kagome, and Kagome alone, 'I am here to help you defeat the evil that has been after you since before time. The time draws near; I can sense his presence here. I, however am not complete, when the time comes, you will know how to make me whole.'  
  
With that, she subsided into silence, as the crowd began to talk, they were instantly hushed by what happened next. A violet light enveloped Kagome, and her eyes shown silver, memories were being awakened within her and she saw a man who felt like Sesshoumaru, she was as he forged Silverfire, watched as they were torn apart to be reborn, and as the final memory crashed into her conscience, transparent silvery wings burst through her back, and engulfed her. The light faded, and Kagome stood there in a silver dress, holding the silver shaft of Silverfire, she stared into the black fist sized crystal that stood upon the top of the staff. She put her up to the crystal, and then into it pulling out a black whip with a black hilt.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took the whip up, then his eyes met her silver pools, there were no pupils, no whites, just endless silver. He walked up to her and she handed the whip to him, hilt first. At first contact, the Tenseiga raised out of it's sheath to join the whip. In a flash of light, there stood another staff, only this one had a black shaft and a silver crystal. 'I am Blackrain, I was created to aid my master in his fight to protect his mat, I was created to bind my Master, along with Starfire, in the marriage of souls, to forever walk hand in hand. My Master is the Lord of Darkness and Light.' Memories bombarded Sesshoumaru, he watched as a Lady of unequaled beauty wrought from her very soul the staff he now bore.  
  
He watched as the image of that lady was then ripped from him and killed. As this final image hit him, wings sprouted from his back, transparent, but black at the same time. They engulfed him and a silvery light shrouded him. As the light faded, there stood a man in black robes with long black hair and pure black eyes holding the shaft of Blackrain.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand, and at first touch, they were thrown back into their greatest memory.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in nothingness, surrounded by stars; he was looking straight ahead, his eyes not wavering. He was dressed in his black robes, with his misty black wings lifted behind him, His eyes were lined in black, with a black line extending from the center of his left eye straight down to the center of his cheek. On his forehead there appeared to be a black sun. Minutes, hours, days, or even years may have passed, and none would know. There was what appeared to be a speck of light growing bigger and bigger as it approached the Lord of Darkness. It grew to the point where you could see the speck of light was a person, a breathtaking Lady dressed all in silver her glowing wings fanned out behind her, and her eyes lined in a glowing silver, a silver line identical to the Lords coming down her right cheek. On her forehead was a shining silver moon. The Lady of Light approached in all her glory.  
  
As the two stood in front of each other, Darkness pulled a staff out of the very nothingness that surrounded everything, "With this staff, I forever bind you to my being and to my heart. With this staff, I give to you all that I am, my essence, my love, and my powers." He held the staff before her in his left hand, waiting to be claimed by it's Mistress.  
  
She smiled a smile so dazzling, that it outshone the very stars. She formed a globe of light in her hands and from it emerged a staff as pitch as the void, "With this staff, I forever bind you to my being and to my heart. With this staff, I give to you all that I am, my essence, my love, and my powers." She held the staff out to him and at the same time reached for the staff he held. The grasped the offered staffs at the same time and released the staff to it's owner. The Lady of Light was wrapped in a soothing Darkness, and the Lord of Darkness in a gentle light. When they emerged, on there forehead was a black sun with a glowing silver moon on top.  
  
As they finished the ritual, and sealed it with a kiss, they were shrouded in red filled with an evil presence. 'You think to escape me by binding with another? You think to be rid of me so easily as to choose him? I shall kill you and find you when you are reborn, as for you," He turned to the Lord," I shall destroy your very soul." Before he could even move to do as he threatened, their bodies disintegrated in their place stood two souls, one silver, and one black.  
  
They had joined two rituals, the binding of souls, followed by their sacrifice to take this evil to his own death, in hopes he would never return as the Lord of Evil. As all three beings disappeared, the two staffs separated into the Tenseiga, Tessiaga, Tsubasa, and The Whip of Eternity. They would hide in the shadows and light until the worlds were created, and until it was time for them to join the play of life to return to their true masters.  
  
*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*  
  
As they came back to themselves, they realized they were kissing and broke apart. 'I've missed you.' Sesshoumaru said to her.  
  
'And I you,' she replied as grabbed his hand; they had been separated for countless millennia.  
  
They looked around at all the youkai, they were no longer staring at them, but at Rin and Shippo, they two had changed. They had one Silver eye, and one Black eye, a silver wing, and a black wing, their hair was the same, and so were their tails. They all had their fluffy tails. Rin pulled a dagger out of a globe of light, and a staff out of the shadows; she combined them forming a black-shafted Glaive with a silver blade. Shippo did the same, only pulling the dagger from the shadows, and the staff from the light; his was silver with an ebony blade. They had become the Prince and Princess of Light and Darkness.  
  
'It appears the ceremony gave them our powers as well.' Sesshoumaru sighed, then thought, 'Think of all the mischief they will get into now when the very Light and Dark on their sides.'  
  
After all the youkai had calmed down, all except for the royal families returned to their lands, they would stay for a few more days to renew treaties and alliances.  
  
Everyone retreated to their rooms, Rin and Shippo sleeping with their parents tonight. When everyone was in the bed, they created a globe of darkness around the room to both protect, and sooth them in their sleep. 'The sun won't wake me up tomorrow.' Kagome thought triumphantly. They retracted their wings back into their bodies, and they went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~In Kouga's Room~*~*~  
  
"So," the voice from Kouga said to itself, "They've discovered their true forms and personalities. I however did not foresee the transformations of the pups." His aura momentarily darkened with red. "No matter, they can do nothing, she will be mine, and no one can stop that." It laughed an evil laugh; at this moment he looked nothing even remotely like Kouga, but a twisted version of evil itself.  
  
Kouga crept out of his room, he went to his parents were in, and without hesitation, killed them, then purposefully wounded himself. He left the castle, leaving a trail of blood. In his parent's room, he left a note in their blood, it read, "I killed the wolves, and will kill the other if you do not come to me, my Lady of Light."  
  
Kouga ran all the way to the home of Evil, there he sat and let himself heal while still under control of whatever had possessed him.  
  
'No!' He thought, 'not my Outo and Okaa-san.' His soul was starting to fade from grief and entrapment. 'Please Kagome, don't come, I can't lose you too.'  
  
Back at the castle, the Lord and Lady's body had been found, and there was such a cry in the castle, that it woke all the inhabitants of the castle. Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived second later to see the bodies of the dead; Rin and Shippo were right behind them. Shippo formed a ball of light, and Rin one of Shadow, they mixed together and encased the bodies, this was a tomb that would forever preserve them. Kagome looked around the room and saw the note, she gasped, "He has Kouga, he's come back." Her aura began to rage around her, and her wings burst from her back. "That's it!!" She cried with all the fury within her, "He dies tonight."  
  
The four of them took to the air like lightning. They would end this tonight. No one else would die but him.  
  
As they flew, the found a trail of death and destruction, among the bodies were Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kaede. Kagome wept tears of light for her friends, and promised to avenge them. Shortly after they came upon a land of death, with an evil red aura hanging about the place.  
  
"Come out and face me, Tainted One. You, who chose to be as you are and to do this to others for the sake of humor, for the sake of you own twisted game. It is time to finish what was started long ago." Kagome screamed to the silence.  
  
"Come out and face your doom!" Sesshoumaru said as he gathered a cloak of darkness, and Kagome a cloak of light. The placed their staffs in front of them and prepared for battle.  
  
"So eager to be mine." Said a voice in the shadows, "And you my Lord so eager to be erased from existence."  
  
An: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I know it's been forever since I last updated, please forgive me, I really am sorry. I won't be able to update for a while, I've got finals, and two projects I've been putting off that I really need to get done. I promise to update as soon as possible. Ohh, and Thank to all my reviewers, there wouldn't be a fic without you!! Jaa Ne 


	14. End Game

Chapter 14 End Game  
  
"My Death as you would call it, will come one day, but it is not now." Kagome said in a voice that rung through the Grey. "You try to nullify our powers by taking both Dark and Light from us. Baka, We are Light, We are Dark. Our Powers remain, and you have made terrible enemies for yourself, Oh Lord of Evil." She said the last sarcastically.  
  
"My dear Lady, I know that you and your soon to be obliterated mate are a formidable foe, but not lethal to me. As for your pups, they are to young to have fully grown into their powers." With this, he let out a chilling laugh, that instead of warming a heart seemed to freeze it with the maliciousness that rolled off of him in waves.  
  
Kagome looked at him in silent amusement, then began to laugh at his stupidity, "Who ever said I was talking about us?" She asked with false innocence. "You destroyed your chance of winning when you killed my friends. You see, you have awakened the Lords and Lady's you killed to weaken my defenses.  
  
"My sister Sango, Lady of Vengeance, she who would strike fear into the strongest of heart."  
  
A ball of Red grew besides Kagome, and when it faded, there stood a woman who looked similar to Kagome, only she was wearing all red with transparent red wings. Her eyes were as red as her clothes, with red eye shadow, a red line down her right cheek, and a red moon on her forehead. In her hands was a red katana with red hilt, and her red hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
"My sister Kirara, Lady of Protection, she who would protect the most defenseless and innocent."  
  
A ball of Pale Blue grew besides Kagome, and when it faded, there stood a woman who looked similar to Kagome, only she was wearing all light blue with transparent blue wings. Her eyes were as blue as her clothes, with blue eye shadow, a blue line down her right cheek, and a blue moon on her forehead. In her hands was a blue whip with blue hilt, and her blue hair was let loose to sway in the breeze.  
  
This time it was Sesshoumaru who spoke, "My brother Miroku, Lord of Trickery, he who could fool the wisest of souls."  
  
Next to Sesshoumaru an Orange ball grew, as it faded, there stood a man who looked similar to Sesshoumaru, only he was wearing all orange with transparent orange wings. His eyes were as orange as his clothes, with orange eye shadow, an orange line down his left cheek, and an orange sun on his forehead. In his hand was an orange-shafted spear with an orange head, and his orange hair was in a braid down his back.  
  
"My brother Inuyasha, Lord of Healing and Destruction, he who could utterly destroy or heal the most ordered or chaotic of communities and lives."  
  
Next to Sesshoumaru a purple ball grew, as it faded, there stood a man who looked similar to Sesshoumaru, only he was wearing all purple with transparent violet wings. His eyes were as purple as his clothes, with violet eye shadow, a purple line down his left cheek, and a violet sun on his forehead. In his hands were purple hilted daggers with violet blades, and his violet hair was in a braid down his back.  
  
"Also, may we introduce our friend and mentor, Kaede, Lady of Chaos and Order, she who will save or destroy all civilization." Sesshoumaru and Kagome intoned.  
  
In front of all the Lords and Ladies a ball of green appeared, and revealed a grand Lady in all green with transparent green wings. Her eyes were as green as her clothes, with green eye shadow, a green line down both cheeks, and a green star on her forehead. In her hands was a green bow with green shafted, fletched and headed arrows, and her green hair was cut short around her ears.  
  
"You see, My Lord, as you were brought back, so must the other Lords and Ladies, your biggest mistake was not realizing what would happen."  
  
"The spell we cast was to draw all the Lords and Ladies involved in this battle into the final confrontation. Thus bringing back our siblings and friends as well as increasing our power." Sesshoumaru said in deathly calm voice.  
  
"The spell cast was called soul rest. Soul rest works by choosing one event, and drawing all the souls involved to one place for the final confrontation. This is where it ends." Kagome said in a flat voice. "The Shikon no tama was just a tool to lure all the participants of the spell together."  
  
"The effect of soul rest is to call our mother Fate here to decide what shall become of us," Sesshoumaru said blandly.  
  
"It also brings Truth so that nothing may be hidden from her." As Kagome finished talking the wind picked up in a blinding torrent of force, and as it receded there stood two women, Mother Fate and Mother Truth. You could see them concentrating inwardly as they replayed the events since before time began.  
  
With shocking abruptness, Mother Truth vanished as Mother Fate looked up and stared at her children. "Evil," she said soothingly to the eldest child of her best friend, "You are to govern evil, not be evil you are to regulate it and work with your counterpart good to keep the balance. I sentence you to rebirth, you shall be reborn as the first child of the Lady and Lord of light, you shall be rid of all your memories, and be born as a female so that you will no longer cause an imbalance between good and evil, you will be a feminine darkness to good's masculine light. In other words, maybe you will one day mate, but that is up to Destiny." Before anyone could protest, Evil disintegrated and vanished into nothingness to await his rebirth.  
  
"As for you," she said as she whirled upon the remaining beings, "We've been so worried about you, you were supposed to visit every few centuries, and here it is millennium later and not so much as a peep from you. You are coming home, and not leaving until we feel that you have learned to respect and obey your parents, all eight of us."  
  
"But Mom/Auntie/Grandma," Was the universal reply.  
  
"Could we at least have our own hoses in the realm, Pleasssssse?" Kagome gave her mother puppy dog eyes while leaning into her, then she got a wicked smirk, "Or would you prefer to hear our nightly activities, and when the babies come..." 'I've spent to much time with you Sess-koi.'  
  
Fate went slightly pale at the thought of hearing her youngest daughter with a man, then she thought of Miroku and Sango and Kirara and Inuyasha going at it as well, "Ye Gods no, you can all share a house, but your expected to dinner every night," She gave a quick wave of her hand and but to rights all that was wrong with the world, and made Sesshoumaru's "cousin" Lord of the Western Lands, "Now, let me see my grand babies, and we're off to home." Shippo and Rin ran to their grandmother and promptly feel asleep and they took off to the Realm of the Gods.  
  
The End...for now.  
  
AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel, but I've kind of run out of inspiration for this fic. Plus I thought you guys might like some closure until I can do something with it. Bye for now. 


End file.
